Bonds Of Hope
by She-Cat
Summary: Finally All is at peace for our group of friends, but a dear friend has been lost to death 4th story in the Centaur Chronicles.
1. Default Chapter

Here's the revision of Bonds Of Hope, apologies to my three reviewers who probably want to lynch me. (Holds up romance plot bunny) Lynch her instead!! (Grovels at reviewer's feet) I just could not get into a Jaisia/ Legolas romance; they make good friends, but never mates--'K' on with the story…

Oh, yeah--Disclaimer: Tolkien's not mine and I'm not earning anything from this, it's all for fun. 

Chapter 1--Passing Of The Elves

Jaisia and Kai stood beside Legolas and watched the white ships slowly sail from sight, heading to the Havens.

"Do you regret not going with them, little brother?" Kai asked.

"Nay, I will join them soon enough. Besides if I leave who would keep imp out of trouble?" Legolas said.

"I wish you had not told him my nickname as a child, Kai," Jaisia grumbled.

"It still fits you," Kai laughed. "You are just annoyed because my nickname was quiet one so no one teases me."

"Well, we could give you a new one, weed!!" Jaisia retorted.

Kai snorted. "Oh, the shame, I will never live it down!!" he mock-wailed.

Legolas was distracted as the last ship sailed from sight. "Farewell and safe journey, my people," Legolas whispered. He turned away. "We should go back to the castle and prepare for the dance and dinner Arwen and Aragorn are holding tonight."

"All right, hop on," Jaisia said. Legolas swung onto her back and the returned to the castle as the sun set in the distance.

Everything was hectic as servants hurried about setting up everything. The three of them split up and went to their rooms to get ready.

Legolas enjoyed a long, hot soak before getting out of the tub, drying off and getting dressed. He wore green leggings and a white shirt with vines and leaf designs embroidered in green and gold thread. The dance and dinner were to be held outside much to his pleasure.

Two hours later the dance began. A delicious buffet was set up at one side of the clearing. There would not be a formal dinner. Jaisia frisked merrily up to Legolas. She looked pretty in a rose colored silk shirt with matching ribbons in her hair and tail.

"You are the most beautiful lady here tonight, sis," Legolas said gallantly and bowed to her.

Jaisia giggled, blushing a bit. "Flirt," she said. They watched the dancers for a while then Jaisia sighed. "I would love to try to dance," she said.

"Then why not do so?" Legolas asked.

"I have two left feet and two right feet," Jaisia sighed. "Besides no one has asked me to dance." 

Legolas bowed again. "I would consider it an honor if I could have this dance, my lady," he said.

"You are not serious! I would step on your toes!!" Jaisia said.

"I am very serious and I will risk my toes gladly," Legolas said.

Jaisia giggled at his teasing gallantry. "I will dance with you, but I wager you will be sorry," she said and followed Legolas out into the clearing.

At first it was a bit awkward, Jaisia bumped into a couple people, but they finally got the hang of it. Both of them were delighted when Kai and his mate, Lissa joined them. After a while Arwen and Aragorn joined them as well. After all that had happened it was nice to relax, alas it was not to last for long……

This is better, I like it--cliffhanger queen is back!! You like? R/R please!!!!


	2. Nightmares

Only 3 reviews? That isn't good… Sigh…oh well, Kudos to ThE iNsAnE oNe, for being first, to Jade and dreamingfifi--I'll keep going…

Chapter 2--Nightmares

Legolas woke with a gasp and looked around wildly. Seeing only the familiar room, he sighed in relief. "A dream, nothing more," he said aloud. He got up and filled a glass with water from a pitcher on a small table and drained it. He dressed and slipped out of the room. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He went out to the garden and sat down by the pond. He smiled, remembering Aragorn sitting in the pond after Jaisia had ran into him, crowned with a lily pad and an irritated frog.

Footsteps caught his attention and Jaisia walked up. "Oh, hello, little brother, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that," Legolas shrugged, "a nightmare woke me."

"Really?" Jaisia sounded surprised, "I had a nightmare too."

Legolas frowned. "What about?" he asked.

"Darrin, looming over me, laughing," Jaisia said. "Saying he had won this time."

"Jaisia, that is the same nightmare I had," Legolas said.

Jaisia frowned too. "Perhaps we were linked and just shared the dream. It is possible," she suggested.

"Then Kai should have had it as well," Legolas said, nodding. 

Jaisia laid down on the ground. "Come down here, sweet cheeks and let's star gaze for a while," she said.

Legolas did and leaned against Jaisia's warm side. The next thing he knew it was daylight. He sat up. "Must have fallen asleep," he muttered. He saw Jaisia was still asleep and nudged her gently.

Jaisia woke and stretched. "Good morning, sweet cheeks," she said.

"Good morning, imp," Legolas smiled. "We had better get inside and get ready for breakfast."

They went inside together and went inside, splitting up they went to their rooms to get refreshed for breakfast. When Legolas reached his room there was a tiny black kitten sitting in front of his door. It meowed when it spotted him.

Legolas picked it up and gently scratched behind its ears. "Hello, Sassy, did you miss me last night?" he asked. She purred softly and licked his hand. The stray kitten had wandered into the garden one day and decided to adopt Legolas. He had grown fond of her. He carried her into the room and set her on the bed. Sassy curled up and purred herself to sleep while Legolas washed and changed clothes then he left.

Breakfast was quicker then usual because Arwen and Aragorn had to attend the high court that day. It was a chance for people to seek justice for wrongs they felt had been done to them.

Jaisia left right afterward to go shopping with Lissa and Kai went out to the herb garden. The dream had been forgotten, but it would soon be remembered.

Legolas went back to his room to get his quiver and bow. He would go to the archery range and practice for a while. There were five other guards there as well and they stared at Legolas. It made him a little self-conscious, but he forced himself to ignore them. He notched and shot one arrow after another, enjoying the feel of the bow in his hands when he wasn't fighting for his life. He went to retrieve the arrows. 

A guard was waiting when he returned to his spot. "So you are the elf that went on the quest to destroy the one ring. I am not impressed by that," he sneered.

"Neither am I actually," Legolas replied casually. He wasn't going to be baited into an argument. He wondered what had triggered the guard's rudeness.

"Well, you sure act like you are better then us lowly humans, why did you not leave with the other elves. Middle Earth is not your home any more, it is the humans home now," the human said.

"My reasons for staying are my concern and my home is where I chose it to be," Legolas said calmly.

The Human grabbed for his bow and Legolas pulled it away before he could grab it. "Leave me be," Legolas said. No sooner then the words had left his mouth the guard punched him. He staggered back, but didn't fall.

"Come on, great warrior and archer, my arse, show me how good you are!" the guard challenged…..

Fistfight!!! (Plays Rocky theme) R/R please--I need more reviews, pretty please!!!!


	3. Settling Differences

Sigh, It's a good thing I don't get discouraged easy --oh well, I'll keep going, cause I'm stubborn!!! ~_- Thanks to my small but loyal fandom…

Chapter 3--Settling Differences

Legolas was caught of guard by the guard's first blow, but he was ready the second time and ducked under the blow. He swung back, bloodying the guard's nose.

The guard pulled back and wiped his nose then snickered. "You have to do better than that, elf," he sneered and lunged without warning.

Legolas twisted out of the way and the Human went sprawling face first. "I do not wish to fight you," he said.

The Human struggled to his feet. "But I wish to fight you," he snarled and drew a dagger. "I am going to cut you, elf, mar that too pretty face." He stalked slowly towards Legolas.

Legolas notched an arrow and aimed it at the Human. "Do not force me to shoot you," he said.

"You do not dare shoot me, you would be arrested for murder, prince or not," the guard said. "You would also be executed."

"Not for self-defense, but in a way you are right about that. I have no one to vouch for me," Legolas said and fired.

The guard howled in pain and dropped the dagger. An arrow was sticking through the palm of his dagger hand. "You shot me! Point-eared demon, you shot me!!" he yelled.

The other four men started forward menacingly. "You can not shoot one of us and get away with it," one said. "You are going to pay." Things looked like it would get ugly for a minute. Legolas tensed, ready to fire again.

"No, he will not, but you are all in considerable trouble," a voice said, behind the guards. "I would advise you to back off or I will have to step into this little scuffle and help Prince Legolas."

The guards turned and paled when they saw who it was. "S-sir, we w-were just fooling around," one stammered.

Cade, the Weapon's Master folded his arms and glared at the men. "Being fools is more accurate I would say from what I saw. Take him to a healer then get back to your posts, I will deal with you later," he snapped.

All five men scuttled off and Cade looked at Legolas. "Are you all right, Prince Legolas?" he asked.

"I am fine, thank you for your help, Cade," Legolas said.

Cade laughed. "I am sure that you could have handled them, I saved them, not you most likely. A good day to you," he said and walked off.

Legolas returned to his chamber and examined his reflection. He was going to have a black eye. He sighed, wondering how he was going to explain it to everyone at dinner that evening. He grumbled a curse he had learned from Gimli and went to the kitchen to get a cold cloth for the swelling.

Luckily Legolas was able to explain the black eye well enough and no one pushed him. After dinner was finished and the tables cleared-- Aragorn stood. "I have glad tidings, Queen Arwen is bearing a child," he announced.

Everyone clapped except Jaisia. She was more enthusiastic. "Huzzah!! Sugar's going to be a daddy again!" she shouted.  


Legolas choked on his wine and started laughing so did Gimli and most of the others. Aragorn blushed and scowled at Jaisia. "Thank you so much, Jaisia," he said.

"You are welcome," Jaisia said brightly, completely missing the point. "Can I be the godmother, sugar?"

"I would be honored to have you as godmother to the little one, Jaisia," Arwen giggled. "And so would sugar."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and shook his head as if to say why me. Dinner done, everyone split up and went their separate ways.

Legolas went to his chamber and shut the door. Turning, he froze in shock and disgust at the sight before him….

Hope this chapter is ok, my plot bunnies deserted me….R/R and let me know--I'll rewrite if it sucks!!!


	4. Terrible Discoveries

All right, more is here, I crave reviews!!! Little gross in this chapter…

Chapter 4--Terrible Discoveries

Legolas stepped back as the scent of blood filled his senses. A mangled, bloody animal was lying on the floor. It was impossible to see what kind of animal it had been. Blood was everywhere and written on the wall in it were the words All Will Die.

Suddenly Sassy shot out from under the bed and ran over to him. She started to climb right up his leg. Legolas winced as her sharp claws pricked him. He gently pulled her loose and cradled her to him to calm her. Turning, he tugged on the door and found it wouldn't open. Someone laughed behind him and Legolas whirled. "Darrin!" he gasped. Sassy leaped from his arms and retreated under the bed again. Legolas didn't blame her. He tried to yell for the others, but couldn't.

The mage smiled cruelly at him. "You can not yell, only speak in a normal tone. I do not want anyone to disturb us. Do you like my handiwork, elven prince? I made it just for your benefit," he said. He wore jet-black robes with an iron amulet shaped like a skull around his neck. "Too bad you interfered elf, you would not be in this situation if you had not. Now you will pay, but not yet. I want you and the others to suffer first." 

Legolas fought to hide a shudder at the feeling of evil the mage projected. "You started it when you forced me to aid you by kidnapping, Sandi. I will see you dead if Aragorn does not kill you first!!" he retorted.

"Rude and defiant as always, I believe a lesson is needed here," Darrin said. "So you will treat those superior to you with more respect."

"I see no one superior to me here," Legolas returned, refusing to cringe. He wished his weapons weren't out of reach.

Darrin's eyes hardened with rage. "You will be the last to die so you can watch me kill the others," he growled. He gestured and said a few words. Something smashed into Legolas with the force of a battering ram.

Legolas was flung backwards with such force that he smashed through the closed door and collided with the wall before crumpling to the floor. Struggling to stay conscious, he heard footsteps coming towards him then everything went black.

Darrin stood over the unconscious Elf, glaring down at him. He could kill him now, but he wanted to savor his death. "Soon, prince of elves, soon," he muttered. A quick chant and he disappeared.

A guard found Legolas a half-hour later. When he saw the bloody room he took Legolas into an empty one and hurried off to find the King and tell him.

Legolas woke to find Aragorn bending over him, but his vision was slightly blurry. "Aragorn," he mumbled and tried to sit up.

Aragorn held him down. "No, lay still, Legolas. You have three broken ribs and took a bad blow to the head. You need to rest," he said. "What happened?"

"It was D-Darian, he is back. We are all in danger, you must contact Sandi somehow so she will not be caught of guard," Legolas gasped. "You know what he has planned for her."

"I will, do not worry, Jaisia will stay with you. Sleep now and use the healing sleep, you need it," Aragorn ordered and left.

Jaisia moved to his side and set Sassy on the bed. "I coaxed her to me, she is pretty scared," she said and took his hand. 

Legolas smiled ruefully. "She is not the only one," he admitted. Closing his eyes, he went to sleep.

"No one will harm you while I live, little brother," Jaisia vowed. "I will die first, I promise you that."

Oh boy--he's baaack!! Isn't Jaisia great?!! I love her!! More Reviews--pretty please? R/R!!!!


	5. Plans And Preparations To Make

I'm finally able to get online again, here's more…

Chapter 5--Plans And Preparations To Make

Aragorn sent a messenger to Xandir to warn Sandi and Kyle that Darrin had been spotted then went to check on Legolas.

Jaisia looked up when Aragorn entered. "He is still asleep, Will he be all right?" she asked.

"He will be, he just needs to rest and heal," Aragorn said and sat down. "I sent a message to Xandir so they would be on the alert."

Legolas shifted restlessly, murmuring something in Elvish. Jaisia reached out and stroked his hair like a mother comforting a child. "Shh, rest, little brother. Everything is well," she whispered.

"This soul bond is very powerful, more then I ever thought," Aragorn said.

"Yes, the three of us are bonded together more intimately then most lovers. We know each others feelings and emotions," Jaisia said. 

"The bond saved his life and glad it is there. I am close to Legolas in my own way; we are like brothers. I wish he had gone west with his kin. He would be safe then," Aragorn sighed.

"He is not ready, he has told me that and Kai and I have both sensed it. Do you think any of us are safe now that we know for certain Darrin is out to get us?" Jaisia asked.

"Probably not, we will have to stay alert and watch out for each other," Aragorn admitted.

Legolas stirred then opened his eyes. "Jaisia?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Jaisia leaned over him. "I am here, are you all right?" she asked.

"Aye, just a little sore and stiff. Could I have some water?" Legolas asked.

Jaisia filled a glass then supported Legolas so he could drink then laid him down again. "You need to rest more, try to go back to sleep," she said.

Aragorn moved where Legolas could see him. "She is right, Legolas," he said.

"Aragorn, did you send a message to Sandi?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, it is on its way, now go back to sleep so you can heal," Aragorn said.

"But, Aragorn--" Legolas began.

"No buts, go back to sleep or I swear I will drug you," Aragorn interrupted.

"And I will help him," Jaisia added sternly.

Legolas knew better then to argue. He nodded and closed his eyes, allowing the healing sleep to roll over him again.

Aragorn looked at Jaisia and was startled and a little shaken by the look in her eyes. There was no hint of the teasing, playful Centaur, only the fierce, deadly look of a she-wolf protecting her cubs. "I will not let Legolas be harmed by that bastard again. I wish we had managed to kill him then it would be over," she said. "We have to find what hole that hateful serpent has slithered into and dig him out."

"This time we are forewarned, he will not be able to catch us off guard. We are ready for him this time," Aragorn said. He gave her a hug. "And I will be here too, I do not want Legolas to be harmed either."

"But you can not be here all the time," Jaisia said, giving him a worried look. "You must think of Arwen and your unborn child." The impish smile returned. "You must take good care of her, sugar and I will take care of sweet cheeks."

"I know you will, I will go fetch Gimli and Arwen and bring them here. We have things we must discuss, you will have to tell Legolas everything when he wakes up," Aragorn said and left the room.

Jaisia looked at Legolas and sighed. "So much for relaxing among my people for a while. It seems we never have time," she said. She leaned forward and kissed Legolas on the brow then gently brushed his hair out of his face. "But someday we will." She waited for the others to come….

Time to hunt mages!!! R/R please!!! Everyone?


	6. Council Of Five

Don't worry, Jade, Jaisia won't die--yet…. Obviously this series isn't hugely popular, but I love it!!!

Chapter 6--Council Of Five

When Aragorn and the others returned Jaisia was still sitting beside Legolas with his hand in hers. Aragorn noticed Legolas' eyes had opened and he was still asleep. "When did he open his eyes?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago, that is a good sign, right?" Jaisia asked.

"It is a very good sign, Jaisia," Aragorn said, sitting down. Once everyone was comfortable the planning began.

"So how long do you think it will take for the messenger to get there?" Gimli asked.

"To long, Xandir is a long journey, certainly close to a year, luckily Darrin revealed himself when he attacked Legolas," Aragorn said. Suddenly he cursed. "Damn me for a fool, he would have never done that unless he was prepared!"

Arwen swallowed. "So his plans are all ready set and he is putting them in motion," she said.

"Yes, I am afraid so, we are all going to have to be on our guards. He will strike again, the only question is where," Aragorn said.

It was then they all realized that no true plans could be made because they had no idea what would happen. All they could do was be wary and try to guard each other's backs. Grim and silent, everyone left except Jaisia; she stayed by Legolas' side throughout the night.

Legolas woke before dawn to find Jaisia dozing at his side. He was hungry and thirsty, but decided he could wait. He didn't want to wake her. Sassy nuzzled his fingers and he began to rub her chin. The kitten's entire body vibrated with purrs. Legolas chuckled at her pleasure.

Three hours later Jaisia stirred and opened her eyes. "Little brother, you are awake, how do you feel?!" she asked.

"I am fine, but I could use some breakfast, I am starved," Legolas said.

Jaisia heaved herself to her feet. "I will go get you something," she said.

"I can go to the kitchen myself," Legolas said.

"No you cannot, not until sugar says it is all right for you to get up--" Jaisia said sternly. " --Stay still, I will be right back." She left closing the door behind her.

Legolas shook his head ruefully. "First Aragorn treats me like a child, now Jaisia is doing it," he told Sassy. The kitten meowed then licked his fingers affectionately.

Twenty minutes later Jaisia brought in a large tray loaded with food. "I brought enough for two of us," she said. She set the tray on a table by the bed and began filling a plate.

"Looks like enough for five people to me," Legolas remarked.

Jaisia helped Legolas sit up then handed him the plate and a goblet of cold fruit juice. "Eat it all, you need strength to heal yourself," she said.

Legolas looked at the plate and his lip quirked. "This is more then I would eat in two days, sis," he pointed out.

"Eat," Jaisia ordered. Her tone showed she wouldn't accept any excuses.

"Very well, you ought to find a mate and have foals to mother," Legolas sighed, but he turned his attention to the food. He ate more then he thought he could. 

Aragorn walked in just as they were finishing. "Well, this explains the missing food the cooks were complaining about," he said.

"We were awfully hungry, sugar," Jaisia said.

"So I see, I need you to lay down so I can look at your ribs, Legolas," Aragorn said. 

Legolas handed Jaisia his plate and allowed Aragorn to help him lay down flat again. He checked his head and was pleased to find it was almost healed then checked the ribs.

"OUCH!! Easy, Aragorn!!" Legolas protested.

"Those ribs are still tender, eh? I think two weeks in bed should take care of that," Aragorn said.

"Two weeks!! But--" Legolas began.

"No arguments, if you move from that bed I will tie you to it," Aragorn interrupted.

Legolas sighed. "If I must," he said.

Aragorn and Jaisia spent the next hour filling Legolas in then Jaisia reluctantly went to her room to rest, after Aragorn swore not to leave Legolas alone.

"Your own guardian centaur, how useful," Aragorn teased.

Legolas groaned. "She is worse then you about it," he sighed.

They both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the thought. Their worries were put aside for awhile and they talked of more pleasant things…..

A fun chapter this time!! Action will pick up again though--Don't worry!! R/R please!!!


	7. Calm Before The Storm

This one's for my faithful reviewers, you know who you are….

Chapter 7--Calm Before The Storm

Finally Legolas' ribs healed and Aragorn allowed him up. Jaisia burst into his room one day. "Legolas, are you busy?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head tolerantly. Jaisia never remembered to knock. "Nay, not really, what is it?" he asked.

"Good," Jaisia said. She grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come shopping with me, please. It is no fun to go alone."

"I hate shopping , Jaisia, Arwen would go with you if you asked," Legolas said.

"I all ready asked her too, but she can not, she is busy. It will do you go to go anyway, please little brother," Jaisia begged.

Legolas sighed, knowing he had lost. "Very well, I will go with you," he said.

"Thank you, come on, we are wasting time," Jaisia said.

Once they reached the market Jaisia happily roamed through the shops. By now the shopkeepers were used to her and many liked the cheerful Centaur. Several times she paused to talk to the merchants about their families and other things.

Legolas followed, allowing Jaisia to enjoy herself. After two hours Jaisia headed for a tavern. "I am starved, come on, Legolas, lunch is on me," she said.

Once inside they found a table and got comfortable. While they were eating Legolas was sure he felt eyes upon them. Trying not to be obvious about it, he looked around the common room. No one seemed to be paying them any attention though. Legolas finally decided he was wrong and returned his attention to his food and Jaisia.

"I wanted to buy something for Arwen and the baby, but I am not sure what to buy. Do you have any ideas?" Jaisia asked.

"I am sure we will find something if we look around," Legolas said then the feeling of being watched came back stronger then ever. He glanced around again, still nothing seemed amiss.

This time Jaisia noticed. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You seem a little nervous."

"Aye, damn business about Darrin has got me jumping at shadows which is probably what he intended," Legolas grumbled. "Curse his foul hide."

"Do not worry, little brother, if he dares show his face again I will trample him to mush," Jaisia said. "I promise you that and you know I keep my word."

There was no doubt in Legolas' mind that she meant it. "I know you do, sis. My four footed guardian," he teased. "How could I ever live without you?"

"You could not," Jaisia returned and they both laughed. "Come on, we have shopping to do," Jaisia said. She paid for their meal then they left.

The market was more crowded now and it was harder to get through the people. Legolas was lagging slightly behind Jaisia when they passed an alley.

Suddenly a strong hand clamped over Legolas' mouth and a strong arm pinned his arms and he was yanked back into the alley. Legolas struggled violently to free himself then something sharp pricked his neck and everything went black.

Aragorn and Arwen were startled when Jaisia burst into the audience chamber and concerned when they realized she was crying. "Legolas is missing!! I cannot find him anywhere!!" she wailed. "Please help me find him!! I am afraid!!

Aragorn leaped to his feet and hurried from the room, yelling for his guards while Arwen tried to comfort Jaisia.

"Do not cry, Jaisia, we will find him," Arwen soothed.

"You do not understand,--" Jaisia wailed."--I swore no harm would come to him and I have failed!!!"

The cliffhanger Queen strikes again!!! (Waves Cheap, Tin Wand) R/R or you'll never see the elf again!! (Evil Laughter)


	8. Unknown Location

Welcome to my newest reviewer, D-Angel 16! The plot bunnies say hi too!!! Thanks for your kind words! Here is the next part….

Chapter 8--Unknown Location

When Legolas woke up he feared he was blind for a moment then he realized it was just dark. He sat up, relieved to find that he wasn't bound and waited for his eyes to adjust. Finally they did and he could see he was locked in a small room. All that was in it was the cot he was sitting on, a rickety table and a chair. There was a single window, but it was covered with wooden shutters. He went to the door and tried it, not surprised to find it locked.

(LEGOLAS!!) Jaisia mind voice thundered.

Legolas jumped. (Ah, Jaisia!! Do not do that!! ) he said.

(Thank the heavens you are safe!! I was so worried. We have guards looking for you everywhere. Can you tell us where you are? ) Jaisia asked.

Legolas looked around. (In a room) he replied.

(That is not much help) Jaisia said.

(I know, but I was drugged when I was brought here) Legolas replied. (Can this mind link lead you to me?)

(No, but we will find you--be brave little brother). Jaisia said. Her mind voice faded away.

Legolas returned to the bed and stretched out on it, hands folded on his chest and waited. Someone would show up sooner or later. He had almost dozed off when he heard a key in the lock. He turned his head toward the door, but didn't get up.

Two people entered the room; one carried a candle. They wore long, loose robes and their faces were masked. "So you have finally awoken," a man said.

Legolas blinked his eyes until he was used to the light. "Why have you brought me here?" he asked coldly.

"Arrogant like all your kind, I will soon fix that," the man said.

"Better men than you have said that, now why have you brought me here?" Legolas demanded.

"You are worth a lot of money, the king will pay well for your safe return," the man said.

Legolas stared at him for a long minute then surprised both his captors by bursting out laughing. _I was certain it was that bastard Darrin, but it is only a kidnapping, he thought._

Both his captors were staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "What is so damned funny, elf? You do understand your position, we will kill you if the money is not paid," the man said. "This is no laughing matter."

Legolas just laughed all the harder. Somehow the comment made it seem all the funnier. "Depends on your point of view, human," he gasped.

The man decided to ignore him. "We have sent the note to the castle with the centaur charm you were wearing as proof, hope that Elessar cooperates or you will die," he warned grimly and they left, taking the candle.

Finally Legolas regained his composure. (Jaisia? Can you hear me?) he said.

(I hear you, what is wrong?) Jaisia asked.

(Nothing, I have just met my captors, they want ransom) Legolas said.

(Is that all?) Jaisia asked stunned. (Hey, did you get a look at then?)

(Nay, both wore long robes and masks, he said they had sent a note to the castle with my amulet as proof) Legolas replied. (How much time has passed since I was abducted?)

(Three hours, I will go back to the castle and check to be certain the note was sent) Jaisia said.

Legolas laid down again. There was nothing else to do. He had to wait to see what would happen. Perhaps he would think of a way to escape before the ransom was to be delivered. He knew Aragorn would pay, but he didn't want him to have too if he could help it…..

All done, more to come soon!! Thanks for reviewing!!! Keep doing it, please? R/R!!!!


	9. Directions To Free An Elf

Another new reviewer!! Welcome Glaclya!! ** Plot bunnies hop and clap** Cool it, guys!!

Chapter 9--Directions To Free An Elf 

Jaisia charged into the castle full tilt, hooves clattering on the stone floor. She burst into the throne room and skidded to a stop.

Aragorn looked up. "Jaisia, I just received a--" he began.

"Ransom note," Jaisia finished. "I know-- I talked to Legolas through the bond."

"Could he tell you where he was?" Aragorn asked eagerly.

"No, he was unconscious when they brought him there, but he is unharmed," Jaisia said. "What do we need to do to get him back?"

" We are to meet east of the city away from the gate in three days. They want one thousand gold coins, it is to be brought in a wagon, I may have one person with me, but both of us must be unarmed. One kidnapper will drive off the wagon then Legolas will be returned to us there and then," Aragorn said.

"That is a lot of gold, can I go with you to deliver it?" Jaisia asked.

"I cannot think of anyone better," Aragorn said.

**Meanwhile**

Legolas had never been so bored in his life. The room was dark though his exceptional eyesight made him able to see. Unfortunately there was nothing to see, the room was empty except for the paltry furnishings. Legolas paced around the room. It wasn't much help nor was it particularly amusing. The whole miserable situation was very frustrating. Legolas wondered how long he would be held before the exchange took place. He still wanted to escape before it happened.

Finally he paused and examined the shutters. _Perhaps I could force them open and escape,_ he thought. It would be something to do anyway. He shoved against the shutters with all his strength, but nothing happened. Legolas muttered a few curses under his breath and shoved harder. All the sudden something gave and the shutters flew open. Legolas almost toppled right out the window, but he managed to catch himself. A key rattled in the lock. Legolas quickly yanked the shutters shut again and faced the door. He hoped no one had seen the shutters open.

One of his captors came into the room, dressed as before, carrying a tray of food. "I brought supper," he said. He put the tray on the table. "Enjoy your meal, sire."

Legolas disliked the mockery in his tone of voice. "For all I care you can shove your food up your arse," he snapped. _By Elbereth, I have been around Jaisia too much; I am beginning to sound like her!! _he thought.

"Do what you want, elf. I do not care if you eat or not," there man said. He left and relocked the door behind him.

Legolas had seen it was still daylight and so he decided to wait until it got dark. He went over to see what was on the tray. "Porridge, I hate this so called food--" He picked up the spoon and stabbed it into the bowl. Much to his disgust it stood straight up. "-- If I did not know they need me alive I would swear they were trying to poison me with disgusting food," he muttered. He decided to skip supper, losing one meal wouldn't kill him, but the food might. He stretched out on the bed and waited for night. After what seemed like hours it got dark. No one came for the tray-- probably fearing Legolas might throw the tray at whoever entered. It wasn't such a bad idea; the porridge was probably a lethal weapon in itself. Legolas went back to the window and shoved the shutters open. He carefully clambered out and smirking in triumph, fled into the night….

Hahahahaha, this chapter was to amuse myself, hope it amuses all of you too! R/R please!!!


	10. Homeward

Hello there, next chapter, peoples…Welcome to another new reviewer, *star* smiles!!

Chapter 10--Homeward 

Legolas had no trouble making his way to the shelter of a cluster of trees, looking back he saw the house was dark and silent. He paused to look around and get his bearings. He was surprised to see the lights of Minas Tirith not so far away. He would be able to get back in a little over an hour. He headed that way, pleased to be free. (Jaisia,) he called. (Are you there?).

(I am here, sweet cheeks. What is wrong?) Jaisia asked.

(Nothing at all now, I have escaped and am on my way back,) Legolas replied.

(Really?! That is wonderful news, but how did you manage to do that?) Jaisia questioned.

(They did not secure the shutters over the windows strong enough. I was not far away. I will enter the city through the south gate,) Legolas said.

(I will meet you there,) Jaisia said. She broke contact before Legolas could answer. When Legolas finally reached the south gate Jaisia was waiting for him as she had promised. She gave him a brief, but fierce hug. "Get on, Aragorn wanted me to bring you to him right away. Legolas obeyed and Jaisia galloped back to the castle.

Aragorn was waiting for them when they arrived and seemed very relieved. "How do you get yourself into these things, Legolas? Must I keep you under lock and key?" he asked.

"I would never allow you to do that willingly, Aragorn," Legolas retorted.

"Describe where you were held and how to get there, I will not allow these people to get away with this," Aragorn said.

Legolas hesitated then did as Aragorn had asked. Aragorn gestured to two of his guards. "Go there at once and arrest them. I will deal with them immediately," he said.

The two men bowed. "As you command, my liege," one said and they left the room.

"Now, are you all right, Legolas? Did they hurt you?" Aragorn asked.

"Nay, I am just hungry and would dearly love to raid the kitchen," Legolas said.

"I could have food brought to you in your room," Aragorn offered.

"Of course you could, but that would not be as much fun," Legolas returned.

Aragorn laughed. "Very well, my friend, feel free to raid the kitchen with impunity," he said.

"why, thank you, my liege, I will do so right away," Legolas said with a joking bow and left the room with Jaisia right behind him.

Aragorn smiled to himself. Only Legolas could get away with taunting him in any way or form. It would be lonely when Legolas left for the Havens, whenever that would be. Aragorn hoped it wouldn't be to soon.

It was no trouble finding food that could easily be snitched. Legolas filled a plate and went to a table to eat. Jaisia settled down beside him with a sigh.

Finally the guards returned, shoving a bound man and woman ahead of them. The prisoners were forced to the floor at the King's feet. Aragorn scowled down at them. "I wish to know what happened. How dare you kidnap the second prince of Mirkwood. I could have you hung," he said.

"But sire, we did not kidnap anyone. Your guards have made a mistake," the man said.

Aragorn's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We will see about that. Put them in the dungeon until morning. Pray you are not lying to me because if you are then your punishment will be far worse," he ordered. The guards dragged them from the room.

Aragorn sat back in his throne with a weary sigh. Everything seemed to be happening at once and more trouble was the last thing he needed. He hoped they would be able to deal with Darrin soon, but first things first. He stood and stretched then went to join his wife in their personal chambers……

Not much action here, sorry, but it will pick up again….R/R please!!!


	11. Crime And Consequences

Hi, here I am, ready to continue,

Chapter 11--Crime And Consequences

Early the next morning the prisoners were brought before the King and Queen. Aragorn eyed them grimly. "I will ask you once again and you both will answer. Are you guilty of kidnapping Prince Legolas?" he asked. He was not surprised when both adamantly denied having anything to do with it. "Legolas, you can come out now," he said.

Legolas stepped out of an alcove hidden by a tapestry. "It is them, my liege, I recognize their voices," he said quietly.

Aragorn nodded and returned his attentions to the prisoners. "I warned you that lying to me would make your punishment more severe, but obviously you did not believe me. At first I only planned to banish you from Gondor. That has changed, five years in the dungeon, take them away," he ordered.

The man cursed and the woman sobbed as they were taken from the audience chamber, the double doors closed behind them. Aragorn sighed and rubbed his temple wearily.

"Are you all right, love?" Arwen asked.

"I am fine, I just have a headache, I believe I will lay down for awhile--" he turned to Legolas. "--Do you think you can stay out of trouble while I do?" he joked.

Legolas bowed with mock servility. "As my liege commands," he said.

Aragorn laughed. "Get out of here, Legolas, go find Jaisia or something.

Laughing, Legolas left the room. He went out to the garden, but Jaisia wasn't there. Legolas thought about calling her mentally, but changed his mind. He would enjoy some time alone.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn went up to the royal chambers and undressed down to his britches then took a medicine to help with the headache. He lay down and was asleep in minutes. Horrible nightmares invaded his sleep and he couldn't wake up. He heard Darrin laughing at him from his throne, Arwen and Sandi nude, chained at his feet. He saw Legolas and Jaisia brutally tortured to death before his eyes. His screams filled his mind, but none escaped his lips.

An hour later Arwen came in to find Aragorn burning with fever and his breath rasping in his throat. She ran from the room to fetch the healers. 

Legolas looked up as a guard hurried in the garden. "Prince Legolas, the king has fallen ill, Queen Arwen wishes your presence immediately. Please follow me," he said.

When Legolas entered he found the healers fussing over Aragorn. Jaisia was there as well. "Arwen, what has happened?" he asked.

"I do not know, the healers can find no reason why Aragorn is sick and I am afraid," Arwen said.

Darrin's words popped into Legolas' mind. "Darrin!" he burst out. "He said he wanted to see us suffer."

"Do you think he did this somehow? Is it a magical sickness?" Arwen asked.

"I do not know," Legolas admitted.

"Lilith could tell; we need her to help us!!" Jaisia said. "We have to go to our village and fetch her!!"

"But it is a month away. We do not know if he will survive that long!!" Arwen protested.

"But it is our only hope if this is magic he will certainly die. Lilith is our only hope," Legolas said.

Arwen took a deep shuddery breath. "Then go fetch her, but hurry, please. I cannot lose him, I would surely die of grief," she whispered.

Jaisia hugged her, tears stinging her own eyes. "Aragorn is strong, he will not die and we will hurry as fast as we can--I promise," she said.

"We will hurry, Arwen. Be strong for yourself and him," Legolas said. He and Jaisia hurried from the room. They paused only to grab supplies and in twenty minutes they were galloping towards the Centaur village.

Arwen turned back to her stricken husband and took his hand in hers. "Please, Estel, do not leave me and our unborn child," she whispered. She winced as Aragorn cried out in pain for the first time and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Fetch Gimli," she ordered a guard. "We may need him to help restrain my husband if he gets any worse."

Neither Legolas nor Jaisia spoke as they raced against time, knowing that the life of a dear friend of both of them was depending on them. All they could do was pray that Aragorn would still be alive when they returned with Lilith.

After two weeks of hard travel Jaisia staggered into the village to find Lilith waiting for them. "Lilith, Aragorn is deathly sick," Jaisia gasped.

"I know, I saw it in a vision earlier," Lilith snapped. She handed then both a cup. "Drink this then we will leave. I have all I need."

They gulped down the sweet liquid and felt new strength surging through them. They were on their way back to Minas Tirith in minutes…..

Mwahahaha, maybe I'll kill off Aragorn! That might be fun!!! R/R please!!


	12. Taken

All right--getting down to business now!!!

Chapter 12--Taken

Arwen had been sitting at Aragorn's side for hours clutching his hand in hers. He had stopped thrashing and screaming, but showed no signs of awakening. She was so weary, despite her best intentions to stay awake. She slowly drifted towards sleep. She vaguely heard someone collapse to the floor before a deep, dreamless sleep claimed her.

Arwen woke slowly to find herself laying on a large bed in an unfamiliar room. She sat up and looked around her. "What has happened?" she whispered.

A door opened and closed as someone entered. "I claimed my prize, my lovely queen, welcome to your new home. I am sure you will be very comfortable here," a all to familiar voice said.

"Darrin!! How dare you!" Arwen said. "Why have you taken me?"

"Because it will bring pain to those close to you. By the way I fear your messenger never reached Xandir. He had a fatal accident. Do not worry though. Sandi has a nice comfortable room here as well," Darrin said. "Your guards were easy to send into slumber with my magic when they awake they will find no trace of you."

"Bastard! What have you done to my daughter?!" Arwen demanded.

Darrin shook his head. "Your language is unsuited to a lady, my beautiful slave queen. I have done nothing to your daughter that I have not all ready done, but now I must prepare you as well," he said and started toward her.

Arwen scrambled from the bed. "Stay back!! I will kill you if you touch me!!" she warned. She thought of the life growing within her. She had to protect their unborn child, no matter what the cost to her.

"How do you plan to kill me, sweet?" he asked. "You have no weapons and you do not even know where you are."

Arwen snatched a wash basin off a table and threw it at Darrin with all her might. Her aim was good and it hit the mage in the forehead before shattering on the floor.

Blood trickled from the wound as Darrin staggered back, but he didn't fall. He glared at her. "You will beg forgiveness on your knees at my feet for this, my dear," he warned and left the room.

Arwen heard the door lock then slumped to the floor in relief. She was safe for now, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. She got up and hurried over to the broken glass. She tore a strip of cloth from the hem of her gown and wrapped it around the base of a glass shard so it wouldn't cut her hand. It was a crude dagger, but she figured it was better then no weapon at all.

The door opened all to soon and two guards entered. "You are to come with us, please do not fight and it will go easier on you," one said and reached for her.

"I will not go without a struggle!!" Arwen retorted defiantly. She promptly cut his arm from elbow to wrist with the glass. 

The guard let out a yell of pain and jerked back. "Half-Breed bitch!!" he snarled.

"Try that again and I will show you how much a bitch I can be!" Arwen shot back.

This time both guards lunged at her. She managed to wound one again before the glass was knocked form her hand and shattered on the floor. The guards seized her and dragged her from the room. She was taken down two flights of stone steps and into a room that looked like a conjuring room like the one in Xandir.

Darrin was there and kneeling at his feet was---"Sandi!!" Arwen screamed. Her daughter did not react to her at all. "What did you to her?!" 

"A stronger spell of binding, she is mine in mind, spirit and body, my every wish is her command," Darrin said. He stroked Sandi's hair possessively and she leaned into the caress like a cat. "Soon you will feel the same way. Strip her and secure her to the alter," he ordered.

Gleefully the guards obeyed. Arwen struggled but all to soon she was nude before them. Darrin's eyes dropped down her body then he nodded. Arwen was lifted onto the alter despite her struggles and chained to the cold stone. A gesture from Darrin and the guards left the chamber.

Darrin went to the altar. "Do not fret, lovely Arwen, it will be over quickly and the pain will be brief," he said. He ran his hand down her body. He picked up a dagger and slashed his hand allowing blood to collect in a bowl. Using his blood he drew symbols on Arwen's forehead and over her heart then chanted.

Pain swept through Arwen's body and she screamed then the spell took her. She was released from the chains and immediately she knelt at her new master's feet…..

Little dark I know--please R/R!!!


	13. Tragedy Strikes

Welcome to my new reviewer, heiders!! On with the story…

Chapter 13--Tragedy Strikes

Jaisia galloped along the plains as fast as possible. Lilith kept up with her despite her age. It was urgent that they got to Aragorn as swiftly as they could. 

After two weeks of hard travel they were back in Minas Tirith. They entered the palace at a full gallop and Jaisia led the way to royal chambers.

The guards met them at the door, obviously upset. "Queen Arwen has been kidnapped, right out from under us. We do not know how," one said.

Lilith impatiently waved them aside. "We must deal with that later, we must save the King first then we will search for the Queen," she said and entered the room. "Leave, all of you. This I must do alone, I just pray that it will not be to late to help him. You too, Legolas and Jaisia, go rest if you are needed I will send for you."

Reluctantly Legolas and Jaisia obeyed. Lilith closed the door firmly behind them and went to work to try and save the King's life.

Jaisia and Legolas went to get some rest; both of them were exhausted. After several hours they returned to the royal chambers to be told Lilith had not come out yet. They sat down and waited. Several more hours passed and finally Lilith came out of the room.

Legolas stood, worried by her grim expression. "What has happened?" he asked. 

Lilith looked at him. "I could not save him, the King is dead," she said.

The words rang in Legolas' ears and faintly he heard Jaisia gasp and start to sob. "Then we have failed, Aragorn is dead and Arwen is missing," he whispered. He turned and walked slowly away. He made his way to the garden and sank down on the soft grass, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know how long he sat there before he felt someone sink down beside him. 

Jaisia put her arms around Legolas and drew him close for a long embrace. (Little brother, do not hold in your pain. Let it go. I am here) she said.

Legolas relaxed in Jaisia's embrace and allowed the tears to come. Jaisia said nothing more. She just held him.

**Meanwhile**

Darrin laughed triumphantly. "It has worked!! The King is dead and the Queen is my willing slave. I will rule Gondor through her and eventually through her daughter," he laughed. He looked down at Arwen and Sandi who knelt at his feet. "Come sit on my lap, Sandi, my sweet. We have much to celebrate," he said.

Sandi obeyed and Darrin began to plan how he would return Arwen to Minas Tirith without arousing suspicion. The sooner he did so the sooner he could claim his throne. "There is a way, there is always a way," he said. He began to plot, imagining the power he would soon wield.

Minas Tirith was in deep mourning. Black wreaths hung on every door as the people grieved for their King. Search parties went out to try to find Queen Arwen before the city fell into chaos. They needed their Queen returned safely.

Gimli, Legolas and Jaisia privately mourned the lost of their dear friend. They swore they wouldn't let Gondor fall. It was the least they could do for Aragorn and Arwen, but where had Arwen been taken and how were they to find her? None of them had any idea, all they could do was wait and hope for a miracle.

Cade led the main search party down the road, swearing he would find the Queen or die trying. He and his group had been traveling for eight hours when they spotted a battered figure lying in the road with someone kneeling next to them.

When Cade got closer the man looked up. "I found her in the road, I do not know who she is," he said.

Cade knew however. "Queen Arwen!!" he gasped…..

She's back, but what has Darrin plotted? R/R please!!


	14. The Return Of A Queen And The Funeral Of...

All right, sorry this took so long--had to think it over carefully…

Chapter 14--The Return Of A Queen And The Funeral Of A King

Aragorn's body was laid out for three days. Arwen spent most of her time weeping at his side. She remembered nothing of her kidnapping or how she had gotten in the road. A healer examined her and pronounced the babe she bore was fine. That brought a lot of relief to them all.

On the day of the funeral a huge crowd gathered in the streets to watch the funeral procession. Final words were spoken over Aragorn's body. Arwen and Jaisia wept through the entire service. Gimli stood at Legolas' side, grim and silent. Finally Aragorn was placed into the tomb and Arwen locked the door with a silver key. The procession returned to the castle. There would be two weeks of mourning.

After the mourning time was over Arwen had Jaisia, Legolas and Lilith summoned to the audience chamber. They noticed there were a lot of armed guards in the room, but figured it was for Arwen's safety after what had happened.

Arwen studied them, eyes reddened from weeping. "I had disturbing news from one of my healers, they found a wound like a needle prick in my husband's neck," she said.

"He was poisoned, but how?" Legolas asked startled.

"I thought you might be able to answer that Legolas, this was found hidden in your room," Arwen snapped. She held up a glass vial. "It is the poison that killed my husband. Why, Legolas?"

"Arwen, I would never kill Aragorn!!" Legolas protested. "I tried to save him." He couldn't believe it was happening to him again!

"Certainly you did," Arwen said sarcastically. She gestured to the guards. "Seize him." The guards obeyed instantly.

"Prince Legolas, you are sentenced to death for the murder of my husband, King Elessar, take him away, the execution will be carried out in two days," Arwen ordered.

Jaisia started forward to protest as the guards dragged Legolas away, but Lilith grabbed her arm. "Do not be foolish, do it and you could be arrested as an accomplice. You cannot help him if you are also in the dungeon," she hissed.

Reluctantly Jaisia obeyed. Arwen gestured to them. "You may leave, I-I-wish to be alone," she said. They left the room.

"Come Jaisia, we have much to discuss," Lilith said. They went up to Jaisia's room.

Legolas stumbled as he was thrust roughly into a cell. The guards followed and shoved him roughly against the wall. "Turn and face us, murderer," one snarled. Once he did they chained him to the wall, drawing the chains so tight that his muscles screamed in protest then the left. The heavy door slammed shut and locked, leaving him in darkness.

After hours had passed the door opened to admit Arwen, her personal maid and a guard. The guard closed the door and muttered something before turning to Legolas. He began to change to reveal--

"Darrin! You bastard!!" Legolas yelled. He noticed Arwen did not react. "What did you do to her?!"

"Made her my willing slave with a stronger binding spell, but she is not the only one," Darrin smirked. He gestured to the maid and she also changed. It was Sandi!!

Legolas cursed him, but Darrin laughed. "No one can hear you, now you will watch me take Sandi before your eyes, do not worry about the unborn prince. I will teach him everything I know and the Queen will find pleasure in my arms," he said. He turned to Sandi. "Take off your clothes and come to me, my pretty slave."

Sandi slowly removed her clothes and went to him. Darrin fondled her lewdly, making sure Legolas could see before lowering her to the ground and taking her. Afterwards both redressed and Darrin smirked at him. "By the way, Jaisia and Lilith left earlier, no one will help you. The day after tomorrow you die, sweet dreams, prince of elves," he sneered. He replaced the disguises and they left the cell…..

There will be a surprise in the next chapter!! You'll like it--I hope!!! R/R please!!


	15. The Execution

Okay, two surprises and I think you'll like them if you don't throw things at me, 

Chapter 15--The Execution

Legolas was awoken from a restless sleep by the cell door opening. Kade stood in the doorway, looking at him. "It is time, I came for you myself," he said. He walked over to stand in front of him.

"I did not kill Aragorn, Cade," Legolas said quietly.

"I am sorry, Prince Legolas--" Cade said. His voice hardened. "--If you swear not to flee or struggle I will allow you to go to your death unbound with some dignity."

Legolas knew further protests of innocence were futile. His fate was all ready sealed. "I swear that I will not flee or struggle," he said.

"I accept your oath," Cade said. He unlocked the chains and was forced to catch Legolas when his stiff muscles wouldn't support his weight. He supported him until he could walk then led him from the cell. They were forced to pause again until Legolas' eyes readjusted to the light.

Legolas could feel every eye on him when they emerged outside through the convict's gate. Looking across the courtyard he could see Arwen sitting under a pavilion with the disguised Darrin and Sandi. He also saw the gallows. _So I am going to be hanged, somehow I expected something more dramatic--like beheading, _he thought.

Cade prodded him forward and Legolas obeyed. The watching crowd booed and shouted vile insults as Legolas approached the gallows. He held his head high and looked straight ahead.

The gallows was directly on the ground. There would be no swift death from a broken neck, he would hang and slowly strangle to death. The executioner took a tight grip on his arm and moved him into position. Legolas forced himself not to flinch as his hands were bound behind his back. The noose was then put around his neck and tightened.

Arwen stood and the crowd went silent. "On this day, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood is sentenced to death by hanging for the murder of Elessar, King of Gondor. Does the condemned have any final words?" she asked.

Legolas decided not to bother. Nothing he said would help him. "Nay," he said quietly.

"Very well--" Arwen said. "--Executioner, do your duty."

The rope creaked as Legolas was hoisted of his feet and the noose tightened brutally, cutting off his air. Legolas struggled instinctively, but couldn't get free. The last thing he saw was Darrin triumphant smirk then everything went black.

The executioner checked the limp body for a pulse then turned to Arwen. "He is dead, my Queen," he said with a respectful bow.

"You may cut him down, he is to be buried in Convict's Field with other executed criminals," Arwen ordered. Her and her entourage rose and went into the castle. Arwen never looked back.

Legolas' body was cut down and callously tossed into a ramshackle wagon to be buried in the burial ground outside MinasTirith without ceremony and without mourning. Only those who were considered the worst sort of scum were buried there. The executioner leaped into the wagon along with two helpers and drove out of the city to finish the task.

Once inside the Queen's private chamber Darrin poured himself a goblet of expensive wine to celebrate. Now no one was left to stand in his way. He was now King of Gondor. His mind filled with plans for future glories. Finishing his wine, he ordered Sandi to remove her clothes and lay on the bed. He laughed when she immediately obeyed. He was master here now. All that mattered was what he wanted and his own desires. He removed his own clothes and joined her. He entered Sandi roughly and took her brutally, laughing…..

Okay, soory--one surprise in this chapter--the other two will be in the next one------R/R please!! Hope you are enjoying this!! Thanks for reviewing!!


	16. No Longer Home

All right, Dreamingfifi, another chapter for you!!! Welcome to my new reviewer--LegolasGirl666!!!

Chapter 16--No Longer Home

Gimli looked around his home and nodded grimly. Everything was packed for his journey, but there was one last thing he had to do. He headed for the castle, determinedly.

A guard eyed him. "What is your business here?" he demanded.

"I want to see Queen Arwen and my business is private," Gimli growled.

The guard frowned then nodded. "You may enter," he said.

Arwen looked up startled as Gimli walked into the audience chamber unannounced and walked right up to the throne. "Gimli, what is it?" she asked.

Gimli didn't bow. "I am leaving to return to the Glittering caves--today," he said.

"Why? I thought you were happy here," Arwen asked.

"WHY?! Because when I tried to see Legolas before he was executed I was denied. I was refused an audience with you then locked up when I protested!!! By the time I was released he had all ready been taken to the gallows!! I had to watch my friend, my brother die a slow, ugly death in front of a jeering mob. Worse the orders came from someone I thought I could trust--" Gimli roared. "--Someone Legolas thought he could trust!!"

"He killed Elessar, Gimli, he had to be punished," Arwen protested.

"If Legolas killed Aragorn I will kiss an orc! The elf might have been crazy, but he was no murderer!! Of course it is a little late for that. You hanged him without even an investigation or a decent trial!!" Gimli returned.

"I am Queen, I have responsibilities," Arwen said. "I had--"

"Damn your responsibilities!! I hope they will cover your guilt, you murdered Legolas and I hope his face haunts you the rest of your days!!" Gimli snapped. He turned and stomped out of the audience chamber without waiting for a response. 

Cade was outside the door. "I should arrest you for such disrespect to my Queen," he said. "But I will not. I too felt Legolas' execution was unjust."

"But you did nothing to stop it so that was no help was it?" Gimli snorted. He stormed past and left the castle. He returned to his former home and checked to make sure everything he owned was packed. He discovered a cloth wrapped bundle hidden in a chest. He unwrapped it to reveal a circlet made of mithril with three emeralds cut into the shape of leaves embedded in it. Grief filled him. The circlet had been meant as a gift to Legolas and now he would never receive it. Gently, Gimli rewrapped it and put it in his pack. He left the city without a backwards glance.

Gimli had traveled for an hour when he got a surprise. "Jaisia! I thought you had returned to your tribe with Lilith!!" he said.

Jaisia shook her head. "We were forcibly escorted out. I need you to come with me, Gimli, please," she said.

"I prefer to return home to grieve for my brother," Gimli said.

With those words Jaisia saw how hard Legolas' death had hurt Gimli. He had never said such a thing. "Gimli, please come with me, please trust me," she pleaded softly. "We must do something about Arwen."

New strength leaped into Gimli's eyes. "You are right, something must be done," he said. He mounted and Jaisia galloped off. He wondered what the Centaur planned to do about Arwen, but he knew he would help no matter what her plans were. _I swear on my axe, you will be avenged, Legolas,_ he vowed to himself.

After two hours Jaisia came to a ramshackle old barn. "Here we are, we will go inside," she said. "it is safe here," she said.

Gimli shrugged, dismounted and went inside with Jaisia right behind him. He was met with a shock. He stared--to dumbfounded to speak……

And the plot still thickens!! I'm sorry for not doing Jaisia's feelings but there is a reason why I couldn't. 

R/R please!! 


	17. Reunited

All right, now the surprises I mentioned, I think you'll like them….

Chapter 17--Reunited

"Hello, Gimli," Aragorn said from his chair.

Gimli's eyes widened then narrowed. He was across the room faster then anyone could have believed. He yanked Aragorn from the chair so he was kneeling on the floor. "Hello, Gimli?!! Is that all you can say?! Legolas was executed for your murder and you are alive!! My brother died for nothing!! Damn you, Aragorn, I ought to kill you myself!!" the enraged Dwarf bellowed.

Jaisia finally recovered enough to act. She'd never seen Gimli so angry. "Gimli, please calm down. Legolas is not dead, he is alive, do you hear me? Alive, he is sleeping in the next room. Lilith is with him!" she cried.

Gimli hesitated then released Aragorn. "So you want to explain how you are alive when I saw you buried and how Legolas is alive when I saw them hang him with my own eyes. I saw the executioner and his helpers take his body, I saw his grave!!" he growled.

"I was the executioner, the black robes and hood hid my identity well. The grave contains an empty coffin and my helpers--" he started.

"--Was us!" two voices shouted and Merry and Pippin rushed in from another room. "We were on our way to visit and Aragorn met us halfway. He told us what happened." Sam followed them in at a more discreet pace.

Gimli shook his head. "But how are you both alive?" he asked.

"My sickness was a spell, but Lilith did break it. She said she thought something was wrong so she gave me some herbs. They slowed breathing and heartbeat down so much they were indiscernible to others. I would appear dead. When I put the rope around Legolas' neck there was a potion made of the same herbs smeared on a thorn hidden in the noose. When he was unconscious and the herbs worked. I proclaimed him dead and brought him here," Aragorn said.

Lilith emerged from the back room. "I have given him something to counteract the herbs, someone should stay with him, he will be disoriented when he awakes," she said.

"I will stay with him," Gimli said before anyone could say a word. No one argued and Gimli went to the room. Legolas laid on a cot, eyes open. Gimli could see the Elf's chest rise and fall as he breathed. "Crazy elf, do not ever scare me like that again." He sat down on a stool by the bed and waited.

"Hey, Aragorn, I am hungry, can we cook some food?" Pippin asked.

"Sam can if he wants, I remember your cooking Pippin," Aragorn said.

"I will, come on, you two can help me," Sam said and led them back into the kitchen.

Aragorn let out his breath. "I have never seen Gimli like that I thought he would really kill me. It is a good thing you were able to talk to him, Jaisia," he said.

"When I found him at the grave he called Legolas his brother, Aragorn. I never heard him say that before," Jaisia said.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Neither have I," he said.

"At least we are all together and safe," Jaisia said.

"Together perhaps--" Aragorn corrected. "--But we will not be safe until Darrin is dead. Somehow he is behind this. When Legolas is awake perhaps he can clear a few things up for us."

Supper was soon ready and Merry made sure everyone got a fair share. Sam took a plate into Gimli. When he entered the room Gimli had one of Legolas' hands clasped in both of his.

Gimli looked a bit embarrassed, but he didn't let go of Legolas' hand. "What is it, Sam?" he asked.

"I brought you something to eat before Pippin ate it all," Sam said and offered the plate.

Gimli laid Legolas' hand down gently and took the plate. "Thank you, Sam," he said.

"You are welcome, Gimli," Sam said and left, closing the door behind him. He didn't tell the others what he'd seen out of respect for Gimli's privacy.

Two hours later Legolas blinked as he awoke then he realized Gimli was leaning over him. "Gimli, are you dead too?" he mumbled.

"No, I am not dead, you are not dead and neither is Aragorn," Gimli said. "Thanks to Lilith."

Relief filled Legolas' eyes. "Aragorn is alive?" he asked. Gimli nodded. "Alive and well, Jaisia and Lilith are here along with Sam, Pippin and Merry," he said.

Legolas remembered and tried to sit up. "Darrin--he has taken control of Arwen with a strong binding spell. He has Sandi too, the messenger never reached Xandir, he was killed. Darrin is disguising himself and Sandi with some sort of spell. We have to do something," he said.

Gimli forced him to lay back down. "We will, but you are not ready to move yet. Stay still, I will go get them," he said and left the room.

When everyone was in the room Legolas repeated everything he had told Gimli. After he was finished there was a grim silence. Their task would be more complicated then they had thought…..

So did you all like my surprises, there ended up being three of them. I just hope I wrote the hobbits okay. Let me know!! R/R please!


	18. A Solemn Oath

Glad you liked my surprises, here's the next chapter--gonna get a bit mushy…

Chapter 18--A Solemn Oath

They sat for a long time before anyone moved then Gimli stood and left, but he returned with his pack. He dropped it to the floor. "Everyone out, I have some things to discuss with the crazy elf and I want to do it in private," he growled.

Everyone gave the Dwarf startled looks, but no one moved. "Well, what are you all gawking at? Out, out!" Gimli said. "I do not plan on beheading him or anything!!"

Slowly the others filed from the room. Lilith paused at the door. "Do not take to long, he should rest a little longer," she cautioned then left.

Gimli kicked the door shut after them. "Finally," he grumbled. He turned to Legolas. "We have to talk, elf."

"Gimli, what--" Legolas began.

"Actually I need to talk and you are going to listen and shut up," Gimli said. "I never thought I would have this discussion with a damned elf. Never cared for elves to much, flighty, annoying creatures, always wasting their time talking to trees and plants that do not have ears anyway." He snorted loudly. "I was not to pleased about traveling with one either, not at first, but you soon showed you had guts, were not afraid to fight and get bloody. You fought with the courage of a dwarven warrior and I would have never though I would say that about any elf. You stood up for me, saved my life and-- damn it all-- you became first a respected companion then a friend."

Legolas was silent, waiting for Gimli to continue. He had never heard the gruff Dwarf speak of their friendship so openly. He hadn't known how deep their friendship actually had been, now he was finding out.

"I felt like a part of me had died when they hanged you and I cursed myself for a stubborn, old fool. I am not immortal, you are. Neither of us are invulnerable, one or both of us could die at any time," Gimli said. He took a deep breath. "I wish to name you as my axe brother, Aragorn would say blood brother. It is a private thing. We would be considered brothers. It is a solemn oath to fight at each other's side to the death if necessary."

"I would be honored, Gimli," Legolas said softly. He understood the honor he had just been offered. "What must we do?"

Gimli got his axe. "Just follow my actions," he said. He cut his left palm on the edge of the sharp axe and raised it. "I, Gimli of the Glittering Caves, offer you the title of axe brother. Will you accept?"

Legolas cut his right palm on the axe. "I, Legolas of Mirkwood, accept the title of axe brother," he said.

"Then let the bond be formed, clasp my hand," Gimli said.

Legolas did and for a long time they were motionless, letting their blood mingle. Finally Gimli spoke again. "It is done, we will forever wear these scars as proof of our oath. No longer fear for your back in battle for we shall shield each other. You are now a dwarf and will be welcome at any dwarven clan, my brother," he said.

They let go and Legolas was shocked to find the wound was gone all ready, leaving a scar behind, just as Gimli had said.

"Now the next order of business then you should rest like Lilith said," Gimli said. He pulled out a cloth wrapped bundle and tossed it to Legolas. "A gift, you needed a properly made one," he said. He left before Legolas opened the package.

Legolas stared at the mithril circlet a long time. It was a princely gift and rarely to Dwarves make anything out of mithril for non-dwarves. It was as much an honor as the blood sharing had been. Legolas laid back, but didn't go to sleep. He had a lot to think about…..

See? Mushy, just like I said--but it adds a lot to Gimli and Legolas' friendship don't you think? R/R please!!!


	19. Mischief And Mayhem

Thanks for all the kind words everyone…

Chapter 19--Mischief And Mayhem

Legolas did fall asleep and woke up feeling much better. He got up and went to the door, opened it and was drenched by a cascade of water.

"It worked, Jaisia!!" Pippin exclaimed. He laughed then Jaisia and Merry joined in.

Legolas glared at all of them. "I knew this would happen if you three ever met," he grumbled.

Sam came over and offered Legolas a towel. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What is wrong, Sam?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

"Uh, your hair is purple," Sam said.

"WHAT?!" Legolas roared. He collected himself. "Where are Gimli, Aragorn and Lilith?"

"Out gathering herbs," Sam said.

"Good, that means they cannot stop me from murdering two hobbits and a centaur," Legolas said and lunged.

Shrieking with laughter, Jaisia, Pippin and Merry retreated from the house with Legolas close behind. The chase was on.

Ten minutes later Aragorn, Gimli and Lilith returned. Pippin and Merry hid behind Aragorn. "Help, Aragorn!!" Pippin said--still giggling. Jaisia stopped beside Lilith.

Aragorn and Gimli took one look at Legolas and began laughing themselves.

"It is not funny. Can I kill them, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, come now, Legolas, purple is your color-- there is a river behind the house, you better wash that color out before it sets," Aragorn suggested.

"Um, Aragorn--" Merry said.

"What is it, Merry?" Aragorn asked.

"The berry juice we used does not wash out. It has to wear out."

"Just how long does that take?" Legolas demanded.

"Umm--two weeks," Merry said.

Legolas cursed under his breath. "Now can I kill them?" he demanded.

Aragorn was laughing to hard to answer. He was clutching his ribs, which got everyone laughing again.

Legolas gave them all an evil look. "Laugh while you can. But remember that you all need to sleep sometime and I need less sleep than any of you do," he pointed out and went back inside. He smirked when the laughter abruptly stopped. He would definitely get all of them for this little stunt.

The group looked at each other nervously. "I think that we might all be in trouble," Pippin said. "Maybe we should sleep somewhere else for safety's sake."

"I do not think there is a safe place in all of Middle Earth. We are doomed," Jaisia said. "I am never going to dare go to sleep now."

"Legolas would never do anything bad to us," Pippin said. "He is our friend."

"We have never dyed his hair purple before either," Merry said.

"And he is clever when it comes to prank revenge," Jaisia said. "We may not live to regret this."

They exchanged looks. "We are doomed," they said in unison. They reluctantly went back into the house--hoping they could get a truce.

Legolas gave them an evil grin when they entered the house. He had some ideas all ready and he would get them back--when they least expected it.

Lilith checked Legolas over to make sure there was no after affects from the herbs then nodded. "You are fine now. We have a lot of plans to make," she said. They gathered around to discuss what to do about the horrible situation.

Legolas told them what Darrin had said in the dungeon. "We have to find away to help them," he said.

Aragorn was furious that Darrin was abusing his daughter. "I will not allow that scheming bastard to escape this time. I will kill him for what he is doing and has done to my family and friends!!" he vowed…..

I know--silly chapter, but I felt like having a little fun for a chapter or two!! I had a rough day and this helped a lot----- Hope you like!!! R/R!!


	20. Dinner And Discussions

Sorry about the delay, I wanted to finish Hands Of The Healer so now here's more…

Chapter 20--Dinner And Discussions 

That evening Sam prepared dinner and they talked about what to do next. "Legolas and I could return to Minas Tirith. I am still King," Aragorn said. "And Legolas knows the face Darrin is wearing."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not think that would work. He has complete control over Arwen. All he would have to do is have you arrested as an imposter then change the face he is wearing," he said.

"And you and Legolas would probably be executed and this time we would likely not be able to save either of you," Lilith said. "No, we must find a different way," Lilith said.

Pippin sighed. "And I was looking forward to the festival celebrating the anniversary of the destruction of the ring in three days," he complained.

Suddenly all conversation died and everyone stared at Pippin. "What?" Pippin asked. "What did I say?"

"By the Valor, that is it!! I had forgotten all about it!!" Aragorn said. "Arwen will have to make a speech on that day, certainly Darrin will be with her, one well- shot arrow will be all it takes!"

"You mean an assassination," Legolas said frowning.

Aragorn gave Legolas an understanding look. "I know it is against your ways, but it might be our only hope of stopping him," he said.

"We cannot get into the city without help, the gates are well-guarded," Legolas pointed out.

"We cannot, but Merry, Pippin and Sam can. Darrin has no reason to bother them and he has never even seen them," Aragorn said.

"We get to be spies for you?" Pippin asked eagerly.

"This is no game, Pippin, Arwen's life and the future of Gondor may very well depend on you. You must speak to Kade, my weapons master and convince him to come here with you. He will be able to help us get into the city secretly," Aragorn said.

"We can do it, Aragorn. We will not let you down," Merry said seriously.

"Then gather round, my friends, we have many plans to make," Aragorn said.

**Meanwhile**

Darrin laid on the bed in the royal bedchambers, nude. Also nude, Sandi and Arwen laid on either side of him. The mage was well pleased with himself, but he also wished to gloat to someone. Suddenly a evil smirk spread across his face. He ordered Sandi to go sit in a chair across the room then spoke the words that would free Arwen's mind from the spell, but would still leave her body under his control.

Arwen gasped when she saw him leering down at her. "You!!" she said.

"Hello, my dear, welcome to Gondor, my kingdom," Darrin smirked.

"Aragorn?" Arwen asked.

"He is dead and you mourned most convincingly, my sweet," Darrin said.

Arwen tried to remember, but her mind was blank. "But-I-I do not--" she began.

"Yes, the spell does that, but he is dead and so is the Elven prince, at your orders he was executed for the murder of your husband. He was hanged," Darrin said. "The dwarf left, angry at the murder of his friend. There is no one left to help you." He laughed cruelly at the horror in Arwen's eyes. "You and your daughter are mine."

"Bastard! I will kill you!!" Arwen said.

"No, you will not, your body is under my control and with a single word your mind will be also just as it has been. For now though I want you to know what is happening to you," Darrin smirked. "I will not take you until the child is born, but I will have you in another way." He smiled at her. "No more talk. Pleasure me with your hands and mouth, my pretty concubine."

Arwen could not disobey, but she refused to cry as her body obeyed his commands.

Ugh!! I even hate the nasty bastard myself. Thanks to my reviewers and silent readers--I know that you're out there…R/R please!!


	21. Hobbits As Spies

I'll be trying to put up a chapter every day, dreaming fifi--as long as real life doesn't get in my way or the computer doesn't go on strike!!

Chapter 21--Hobbits As Spies

Merry, Pippin and Sam entered Minas Tirith with a group of merchants coming to prepare for the festival. They were able to pass unnoticed. Once inside Pippin sniffed the air. "Mmmm, smell that food? I am starved!!" he said.

"Me too, " Merry agreed.

"Now, do not get distracted, we have to find this Cade person. Everyone is depending on us," Sam reminded them.

"We will not, but we still have to eat anyway, Sam," Pippin said. "So we might as well do so now."

Sam sighed and gave in. He had to admit the food was delicious and he had been hungry too. "Now let us search for Cade," he said after they finished.

Merry and Pippin agreed and the three hobbits began walking through the crowd, looking for the weapon master of Minas Tirith.

After almost four hours of searching they found a man that fit the description Aragorn had given them in one of the taverns. They exchanged looks then Sam walked over to him. "Begging your pardon, sir. Are you Cade?" he asked.

Cade looked at him. "I am, but what are doing here, child?" he asked.

"I am a hobbit, sir," Sam said.

Cade looked at Sam closer. "So you are, my apologies, master hobbit so what can I do for you?" he asked.

"We need to speak to you about something important to the safety of Minas Tirith, sir," Sam said, gesturing to Merry and Pippin. "But not here, there is an old farmhouse about ten miles from the city. We will meet you there--tonight."

Cade frowned, wondering if it was a joke, but he studied Sam again and saw how serious he looked. "Very well, I will, but if this is a silly prank I will arrest all of you," he warned.

"No prank, silly or otherwise, you will see when you arrive. Please come alone and let no one see you. If you are seen you and all of us will be in danger," Sam said. The Hobbits hurried from the room.

Cade looked down at his drink, wondering if he cared about Minas Tirith anymore. His mind kept repeating the dwarf's words to him the day the prince of Mirkwood had been executed. _No, murdered and I did nothing and I will have to live with that the rest of my life. I do not deserve to be weapons master, _he thought. He drained his mug and pushed it aside and left the tavern. He would go as he promised and see what their information was.

Jaisia was waiting for the hobbits outside, well out of sight of the city. They hopped onto her back and she took them back to the farmhouse. They went inside.

Aragorn looked up. "Did he agree to come?" he asked.

"Yes, but he is very suspicious of us," Sam said.

"He said he would arrest us if this was a prank," Pippin said nervously.

"But it is not one so he will not," Merry said. "Aragorn, can we fix second lunch now?"

Pippin brightened at that suggestion. "Oh, yes, please? I am starved!!" he said.

Aragorn chuckled and shook his head. "Go ahead, but do not make a mess," he said.

Pippin and Merry rushed off into the kitchen and the others could hear pots and pans clanging. "I better go help them," Sam said and went into the kitchen.

Jaisia shook her head in disbelief. "They eat more then I do. How can anyone so small eat so much?" she asked.

"That is a mystery that will never be solved," Legolas laughed.

"All right, sweet cheeks," Jaisia said impishly.

"Shh! Do not call me that in front of them," Legolas hissed, grateful for all the noise the Hobbits were making. 

The seven of them settled down to wait for darkness to fall and for Cade to arrive. They would need his help to succeed…

How am I doing everyone? Let me know!!! R/R before the plot bunnies can get into mischief!!!


	22. Weapon Master's Loyalty

Stop jumping on my bed you guys!! I'm writing, I'm writing!!! Darn plot bunnies are so pushy!!

Chapter 22--Weapon Master's Loyalty

Finally darkness fell. Cade fetched his horse and left Minas Tirith by a rarely used gate. He knew the farmhouse the hobbit meant and headed there straight away. Once he arrived he could see a light in the window. He tethered his horse and knocked. The door opened and he went in. He found himself staring right at Aragorn. It took a minute, but Cade fell to one knee in a low respectful bow. "My Liege, you live!! This is fine news!!" he said.

"Thank you, Cade," Aragorn said.

Cade shook his head. "Sire, I regret to tell you that Prince Legolas is--" he began. His eyes widened when Legolas walked out of the back room.

"I am what?" Legolas asked curiously. He sat down next to Aragorn.

"B-b-but, you were hanged---- I-I saw it!!" Cade sputtered, completely confused by now. "How is it possible that you are both alive? I saw you buried, my Liege and you executed, Prince Legolas." Cade frowned suddenly. "I am sorry that I did nothing to try to stop the hanging, but I swore an oath of fealty to the Queen and King when I became weapon master."

"You were in a bad position, Cade--all is forgiven," Legolas said

"As for what happened it is a long story, Cade. Sit down and I will explain," Aragorn said. Cade did and Aragorn began to talk. It took nearly two hours to explain everything.

Cade was furious. "Then that mage is responsible for all of this and he has taken command of Queen Arwen?" he asked. "He must be stopped before anything else happens."

"We plan to slip into the city. Arwen will make a speech for the festival. Darrin will be there for sure and Legolas knows the face the mage is wearing he will put an arrow in his heart from cover. The problem is he has no bow and we need help at least to get into Minas Tirith," Aragorn said.

"I can help with both problems. The servants destroyed your other processions but I was able to save your bow and daggers, Prince Legolas. They are hidden in my chambers," Cade said triumphantly. "I will ride back to the city and fetch them. I can also bring back clothes that you might be able to hide your identity."

"Perfect, Cade, just take care that you are not seen," Aragorn said.

"Yes, my Liege, but I have one question," Cade said.

"And that is?" Aragorn asked.

Cade looked at Legolas. "Prince Legolas, why is your hair purple?" he asked.

Legolas blushed as Aragorn began laughing. "It is a long story that can wait until later," he muttered. "There is more pressing matters to deal with now."

"Of course, I will return as swiftly as I may," Cade said. He stood and bowed then left the house.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "It is not to late, I could still murder them, Aragorn," he said.

"Come now, Legolas, where is your sense of humor? It was nothing but a harmless prank," Aragorn said.

"I will remember that the next time Jaisia pulls one of her little tricks on you. Expect no sympathy from me when she does," Legolas grumbled. "You will not think this is so amusing then."

"It could have been far worse," Aragorn said.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" Legolas demanded.

Aragorn grinned. "It could have been pink and I do not think that is your color," he said.

Legolas groaned at the thought. "Please Aragorn, do not give her any ideas, she thinks of enough mischief on her own," he pleaded.

"And she, Merry and Pippin have been talking for two hours. They get along well," Aragorn added. "I wonder what they are discussing."

"I am sure we will find out and I imagine we will be sorry when we do," Legolas sighed.

True to his word, Cade returned an hour later with Legolas' weapons and a bundle of clothes.

Aragorn looked through the clothes and nodded. "These are guard uniforms, clever, Cade," he remarked.

"What about me, Gimli and the hobbits?" Jaisia asked.

"There is no way to disguise you and you would certainly draw to much attention, Lady Jaisia," Cade said.

Jaisia opened her mouth to protest, but Gimli cut her off. "He is right. We will have to stay behind," he said. "I do not like it anymore than you do."

"I can stay here. I am off duty tomorrow. We can enter Minas Tirith after dark. No one will think twice about me returning so late," Cade said.

"Then let us make some plans," Aragorn said and they did, long into the night, even after the others had fallen asleep….

To bad Aragorn has black hair, huh? Maybe I ought to sick the trio on Gimli next? R/R everyone--It soothes the savage plot bunnies!!!! Thanks to my small but loyal fandom for following this series!! 


	23. Disguising Royalty Is Not Easy

So Sorry, I meant to have this out sooner, but every time I got started someone or something interrupted me.so here it is…

Chapter 23--Disguising Royalty Is Not Easy

The next day after lunch Cade, Aragorn and Legolas got started on the disguises. Aragorn put on the uniform then pulled some bottles out. "What are these, Cade?" he asked.

"Hair color and bleaching substance, it will help hide your identity," Cade said. "The bleach will make dark hair blonde and the color is black."

Jaisia giggled. "This will be fun to watch," she said.

Cade took the bottles. "So which of you is first?" he asked.

Jaisia pushed Legolas forward. "Age before beauty," she said.

"Which means you go first, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"HEY!!" Aragorn protested.

Jaisia and the Hobbits burst out laughing and Gimli smirked.

"You should be first, Legolas. It will take longer for you because of your long hair--unless you are willing to cut it," Cade said.

Legolas' look made his opinion on that idea very clear. He walked over and sat down. "I hate this," he grumbled.

"At least your hair will not be purple anymore," Jaisia offered.

Legolas sighed. "Let us get this over with," he said. "This will come off?"

"Yes, with soap. Do not worry," Cade said. He opened the bottle of black dye and went to work. It took almost two hours, but finally it was done.

"You are next, sire," Cade said. After he finished bleaching Aragorn's hair he had them put on the guard uniforms.

Everyone stared in amazement. "Wow, you both look completely different, I would not recognize you if I saw you on the streets," Sam said.

"You look good as a blonde, Aragorn," Jaisia said. She ruffled Legolas' hair. "You look cute too."

"Just one final touch for you, Prince Legolas," Cade said. "Jaisia, put his hair into a ponytail then hold it at the top of his head."

Curious, Jaisia obeyed. 

Cade pulled out a plumed hat and planted it on Legolas' head. It hid his long hair, but more importantly it hid his pointed ears. "Perfect," he said as he looked over the Elf's disguise. "That is what I wanted."

Merry rushed in with the bow. The symbols of Lothlorien were covered with soft leather. "How is this?" he asked.

"Again perfect," Cade said. He took out a common sword like any weapon a guard would use and handed it to Aragorn. "We are ready to go." 

Merry handed Legolas his bow and his quiver of arrows. "Do not worry, Legolas. I was very careful with your bow," he said.

"I know," Legolas said, taking the weapons.

Cade had thought of bringing horses for Legolas and Aragorn. They left at dusk, which would help hide their identities even more. They rode for Minas Tirith. It was fully dark. A sentry seeing it was Cade and the men with him were wearing Gondor uniforms allowed them to enter the city. 

They went to the home Gimli had once used and went inside. Cade locked the door securely behind them. "We will spend the night here and hopefully tomorrow all will return to normal," he said. Minas Tirith will be safely back in your hands, My Liege."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged grim looks. They both sincerely hoped that would be so. It was going to be a long, stressful night. Early the next morning Cade led Aragorn and Legolas to the dais where Arwen would give her speech.

Aragorn studied the buildings across from the platform. "I think that roof would give you the best view and angle," he said and pointed.

Legolas examined it and nodded. 

They got on the roof without trouble and waited for the time to come. Hours passed and the streets filled with people. Finally the royal procession arrived and took their places.

"That guard--that is Darrin," Legolas whispered. He notched an arrow and took aim. His heart pounded as he realized he was about to assassinate a man. He steeled himself and fired;the arrow flew silently towards its target…..

I give Dreamingfifi credit for the idea of bleaching Aragorn's hair. She joked about it in a review. So you guys like? R/R please or the plot bunnies will get you!! ^_ ^ And it will not be a pretty sight!!


	24. So Close

All right, back to this one--I neglected it for a couple days and the plot bunnies are glaring at me…Go me!! I finished Wednesday's chapter Tuesday!!

Chapter 24--So Close

Legolas' aim was sure and the arrow flew true, but at the last moment Darrin moved. The arrow that would have certainly pierced his heart sank into his shoulder. The result was chaos, people scattered screaming while the guards looked for the attacker.

"Legolas, come on!! We have to get out of here!!" Aragorn said. They hurried down the stairs into the square. The confusion actually worked to their advantage and they were able to escape back to Gimli's old house and lock the door.

"I am sorry, Aragorn," Legolas said. "I have failed both you and Arwen."

"No you did not. Your shot was perfect and would have killed him if he had not moved," Aragorn said sternly. "There will be another opportunity to get to him, Legolas. We will be triumphant."

Hours passed. Luckily none of the guards thought to search Gimli's old house. At midnight Cade showed up. Aragorn let him inside. "What is going on, Cade?" he asked. "What is being said and done about all of this?"

"That mage is saying the assassin was aiming for Arwen so all the guards are on the alert. The festival has been called off. It will be very difficult to get close again for some time," Cade said grimly.

"So close, we were so close. I hate the thought of that bastard having control of my family. If he had not moved this would be over," Aragorn raged.

Legolas sighed, he partly blamed himself for missing no matter what Aragorn said. "Now what shall we do?" he asked.

"I am not sure, but there must be something we can do," Aragorn grumbled. "We have to stop him before it is to late."

"We will not be able to attempt anything for a few days. The guards are to alert. We will have to wait," Cade said.

Aragorn and Legolas nodded in reluctant agreement. There was no other choice.

"I must go back before I am missed, I will bring supplies later," Cade said and left. Once again all Legolas and Aragorn could do was wait.

**Meanwhile**

Darrin paced back and forth in the royal chambers. Despite what he had said he knew the arrow had been aimed at him. He winced at a sharp stab of pain from his shoulder. A healer had removed the arrow and bandaged the wound, but it still hurt. _Someone dared to attack me--me!! I will not allow this to go unpunished, _he raged. The guards were searching, for they believed their Queen had been the target because of that Darrin was certain they would not give up.

A cold smile spread across his face as he thought about what he would do to his attacker once he or she was caught. The scum would suffer the worst tortures he knew before mercifully death was allowed to claim him. He poured a goblet of wine and sat down, trying to relax. He ordered Sandi to massage his uninjured shoulder while he sipped at the wine and made new plans.

The next two days were pure torture for Aragorn and Legolas, the search had not died down instead it was getting more through. If the guards decided to search Gimli's place they would be caught. Neither of them wanted to think about what would happen to them if they were. They were certain to be sentenced to a slow and painful death.

The third day their fears were justified when someone rattled the doorknob. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged grim looks and nods. Both drew their weapons and prepared to fight as they heard a key turn in the lock then the door slowly opened. It revealed…..

Mwahahaha!! CLIFFHANGER!! They're so fun!! R/R!! (See, I didn't make it easy!!) Besides I'm having too much fun to stop now!! **SMIRKS EVILLY**


	25. A Friend In Need

Here's the next part, everyone….

Chapter 25--Friends In Need

"Do not attack, it is me, my liege," the figure said.

Both of them relaxed. "You startled us, Cade. We feared it was one of the guards searching this house," Aragorn said.

"The guards have been ordered to search every house and building in the city. I am responsible for this section," Cade said.

"I suppose we should go back to the farmhouse, we can do nothing here while the guards are so alert," Aragorn said reluctantly.

"We can not, no one is allowed to leave the city without the Queen's permission," Cade said. He picked up a bundle by the door and handed it to Aragorn. "Here are the supplies. I must go before any one gets suspicious." Cade left and Aragorn locked the door behind him.

**Meanwhile**

Jaisia paced nervously about the house. "I should contact Legolas and see if they are all right," she said to Lilith.

"No, you should not, the mage might be able to sense it and that would lead him to them. Be patient, youngling," Lilith said.

Gimli looked up from where he was idly sharpening his axe. "She is right, Jaisia. We must wait and do nothing that might endanger them," he said.

Jaisia sighed. "I know, but I am worried about my little brother," she said.

"We are all worried, but we must wait," Gimli said.

Jaisia sighed again, but nodded. She went to the window and stood gazing out. "Oh no!!" she said.

"What is it?" Gimli asked sharply, standing up.

"City guards and they are coming towards the house!" Jaisia said.

Merry, Pippin and Sam exchanged nervous looks. "What do we do?" Sam asked.

"We have done nothing wrong, just mind what you say," Gimli said. He strode boldly to the door and opened it.

The guards stopped short when they saw Gimli. "We thought you had left," one said.

"I wished to visit my friend's grave and say my farewells, I will leave soon," Gimli said.

"Someone tried to kill Queen Arwen with an arrow, luckily they missed. Have you seen anyone pass here?" the guard asked.

"No, been quiet as a tomb," Gimli said.

"Who else is here?" the other asked suspiciously.

Jaisia and Lilith moved to the door. "We are, we also wished to say good-bye before returning home," Jaisia said.

"I am sorry, but I feel we should take you all in for questioning," the first guard said.

"Why? We have done nothing," Jaisia asked.

"Then you have nothing to fear, please come with us," the guard said.

"No, we are going home," Gimli said coldly. "After what happened I have no wish to ever enter Minas Tirith again." 

"Neither de we," Jaisia agreed. "Please just leave us be."

The guards drew their weapons. "Do not make us use force," one warned.

Gimli snorted. "You do not have enough to force us to do anything," he said.

The guards moved towards them and there was suddenly a brilliant flash of white light. They were temporarily blinded by it. When their vision cleared there were two people standing in the doorway and both guards were on the ground fast asleep..

"Kyle! Lightfingers! What are you doing here?!" Jaisia exclaimed.

"I sensed Darrin was about, but I had trouble locating him then Sandi disappeared and I could not locate her so I used my magic to find you Jaisia," Kyle said. "What is happening?"

Jaisia sighed. "Both of you come in and sit down, it is a long story," she said. They did and Jaisia began to explain.

Kyle rubbed his jaw thoughtfully after she was finished. "That is grave news indeed, something must be done and quickly. Darrin must not be allowed control over Minas Tirith," he said.

"But what can we do?" Jaisia asked.

"Get these two away from the house, when they awake they will not remember anything about the house or you," Kyle said.

Jaisia nodded and she and Gimli did so. Both guards were put on their horses and the horses were sent off towards the city again. They went back inside and resumed their conversation with Kyle……

Yeah, love those cliffhangers--but it's the plot bunnies fault… **Gets hit in the back of the head by a carrot** Ouch!! Anyway--- R/R please!!!


	26. New Look

Hi, Finally a new chapter is here!!

Chapter 26--New Look 

"We will go to Minas Tirith to help King Elessar and Prince Legolas. It sounds as though Darrin has gotten stronger," Kyle said.

"But we will draw to much attention, Aragorn said so!" Jaisia protested.

"Not once I have finished with you, I promise you that," Kyle smiled. "I will start with you, Lady Jaisia. Stand still and do not be afraid." He began to gesture and chant softly.

When he finished Jaisia looked at herself in shock. "I am a Human!!" she gasped. She hurried over to a mirror to study herself.

"Temporarily, the spell can be easily reversed, but now you will not draw attention," Kyle said. He looked at Gimli and Lilith. When they both nodded he began to chant the spell again.

It took some time, but Kyle finished the disguises then created proper clothes for the two Centaurs and Gimli then they were ready to go to Minas Tirith.

The guard at the gate eyed them coldly as they approached. "No one may enter by orders of the Queen," he said. "Leave here at once, you may not pass."

"But why? We are here for the festival," Jaisia asked.

"The festival has been cancelled. Leave or I will be forced to arrest you," the guard warned.

Kyle stepped forward before Jaisia could say anything else. "Of course you can let us in. The Queen gave you permission did she not?" he said, staring into the guard's eyes.

The guard stared back, seeming to be in a trance. "Yes, she did," he said.

"Good, open the gate and let us enter then close it behind us, but of course no one entered, did they?" Kyle asked.

"No one entered," the guard agreed flatly. He opened the gate. "Please enter friends and be welcome." They hurried through quickly and the gate closed behind them.

"How did you do that?" Jaisia asked.

. "A mild mind control spell, it is easy, but one I rarely use. This time it was necessary though. Now we must find your friends," Kyle said.

"They went with Cade, he is the Weapons Master. If we find him he can take us to them," Gimli said.

"Then let us find him, we have no time to waste," Kyle said and they hurried off up the street. The Hobbits were forced to trot just to keep up with them, but none of them complained. They knew how important it was to find Aragorn and Legolas as soon as possible.

**Meanwhile**

Both Aragorn and Legolas were getting edgy. They wanted to stop Darrin before anything else happened, but it was obvious the guards were still on the alert. It would be suicide to try to get into the castle now. 

One night Legolas sat on the floor, watching Aragorn sleep. He decided to slip out and have a look around. He figured he had the best chance of doing so unseen by the guard patrols. He slipped silently out of the window, leaving Aragorn asleep. The first thing Legolas noticed was that the streets were completely deserted. Seeing a parchment nailed to a building, he walked over and read it.

Warning-- All Citizens Of Minas Tirith Are To Be Off The Streets By Midnight Until Dawn. Anyone Caught On The Streets During Curfew Will Be Arrested And Imprisoned. This Will Strictly Enforced By All Guards Until The Assassin That Attacked Queen Arwen Is Captured.

Signed, Queen Arwen Of Gondor.

Legolas shook his head, this was bad. They would have to risk the attempt whether the guards were on the alert or not now. It was then he saw a group of shadowy figures coming towards him. He quickly ducked into an alley--hoping he had not been seen. He tensed to fight or flee as they group moved slowly, but surely closer to his hiding place…..

More cliffhangers, hope you liked--R?R!!


	27. Human Touch

Hello again, I have returned, now on with the story…

Chapter 27--Human Touch 

Legolas stayed motionless as the group began to pass him. It was composed of an elderly man, two women, one young, the other elderly, and bearded man and three --_Wait a minute, I know them, he thought. _"Psst, Kyle, Lightfingers, I am here," he said aloud. He stepped out of the alley.

"So you are, where is King Elessar?" Kyle asked.

"Hiding in Gimli's old house, he does not know I am out here," Legolas admitted. He would have said more, but he was interrupted.

The young woman suddenly rushed up and hugged him. "Hi, sweet cheeks!! I was worried about you!!" she said.

Legolas stared. "Jaisia?!" he asked.

"Yes, Kyle changed me, Gimli and Lilith into humans so we could come into the city without drawing attention to ourselves," Jaisia said happily.

Legolas grinned at Gimli. "I can finally look you in the eyes without kneeling," he teased.

"Shut up, crazy elf," Gimli grumbled.

"Nay, stupid dwarf," Legolas retorted.

Kyle interrupted before they could get going. "We must get off the streets. Take us to King Elessar," he said.

Legolas nodded and led the way back to the house. "Wait here," he directed and went through the window again. He unlocked the door and let everyone inside then relocked the door.

"Sweet cheeks?" Pippin asked, grinning. The grin widened when Legolas blushed.

"Be quiet, remember I have not yet paid you back for the earlier incident," Legolas warned.

Pippin subsided and looked suitably worried.

"Legolas, what is going on?" a voice asked. They turned to see Aragorn standing in the bedroom door. "Are you mad? Bringing these people here--Kyle, Lightfingers!!"

"Hello, King Elessar, it is a pleasure to see you," Kyle said. "We have come to assist you with Darrin."

Jaisia flung herself into Aragorn's arms. "Hi, sugar!! What do you think of me, Gimli and Lilith's disguises? Kyle did them!!" she said.

"Sugar?" Pippin whispered to Merry who just shrugged.

Kyle sat down. "We have much to discuss, everyone gather around," he said. "You and Legolas will need better disguises as well, King Elessar, but that can wait until later."

"So you know all that has happened," Aragorn said.

"Yes, Jaisia told us everything before we came here, now we must make plans," Kyle said.

They sat down and listened as Kyle started to talk about ways to defeat Darrin and free Sandi and Arwen. They were running out of time. They had to act soon or it would be to late.

They talked long into the night and it was dawn before they were satisfied with their plans. They settled down to sleep, they would strike that night and hopefully by dawn the next day Minas Tirith would be free. None of them wanted to think of what would happen to them if they failed. All of them knew there would not be another chance if they failed Darrin would certainly have all of them killed.

Jaisia stirred and opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw she and Legolas were the only ones awake. Legolas was at the window, looking out. She walked over to join him. "Are you all right, sweet cheeks?" she asked.

"Aye, just running over our attack plan in my thoughts," Legolas said softly.

"It will work and we will free Sandi and Arwen then sugar will be back on the throne. We will be fine. You and I will go back to my tribe and have a nice long visit," Jaisia said then smiled. "After Arwen has her babe at least."

Legolas smiled back at his sister, hiding his foreboding. "Aye, we will be fine," he agreed. As he returned the affectionate hug Jaisia gave him Legolas wondered why he did not believe his own words. He silently vowed to be on his guard. He had a feeling that they were walking into something very dangerous…..

Nearing the end…Maybe, **Wicked Smirk** R/R please!!!


	28. Into The Maw Of The Beast

Hi all, well, I'm back earlier then I thought so I decided to put up Monday's update so it would be there in the morning---I was eager to write this. It's been in my head since Saturday…

Chapter 28--Into The Maw Of The Beast

__

**Legolas clutched desperately at his friend's hand as the friend dangled over a fiery pit. Their eyes met, but Legolas could not see the face of who was so close to death. Still there was peace in his doomed friend's eyes. "Do not grieve for me, brother--I chose this sacrifice for my friends and you, remember what we shared" With that the figure tore free of his grip and plunged into the flames. "NOOOO!!" Legolas screamed.**

Legolas awoke, face damp with tears and shaking. _A dream, only a dream, _he thought. He didn't go back to sleep.All to soon the others began to wake and get ready. Sam fixed breakfast and they ate though none of them were particularly hungry.

Kyle redid Aragorn and Legolas' disguises then they were ready to go. Merry, Pippin and Sam would stay behind to explain to Cade what was going on when he showed up, but Lightfingers was going with them.

They left the house and headed for the castle. Legolas was very quiet. He couldn't seem to forget the nightmare. A nudge got his attention and he looked at Gimli.

"Why so quiet?" Gimli asked. "You have not said a word all morning."

"Just thinking, I will be fine," Legolas said, managing to smile.

"Good, this will be done soon," Gimli said.

They soon could see the front gate of the castle. "We are not going straight through the front gate are we?" Aragorn asked.

"No, we are going through the kitchen," Lightfingers said. "That door is less watched."

"That will change after this," Aragorn grumbled as they reached the kitchen door and entered the room. Servants and cooks glanced at them then ignored them as unimportant.

They made it to the door of the royal suite unhindered. _To easy, something is wrong, _Legolas thought.

Aragorn seemed worried too. He tried the door. It was unlocked and they entered. The door slammed and locked behind them. The room was empty.

"The disguises! They are gone!!" Jaisia gasped. A voice spoke before anyone could respond. It was Darrin!!

"Welcome, my dear enemies, if you wish to save the lovely princess and queen--step to the center of the room. Do not worry, it is not a trap, I wish to destroy all of you with my bare hands," Darrin said.

Reluctant, but determined, they did so and there was a flash of bright light. When their vision cleared they were in the dungeon. 

"Arwen! Sandi!!" Aragorn yelled in horror. It was then everyone seen the two women dangling over a fiery pit in chains.

Tears ran down Arwen's face. "Beloved, Legolas!! You are both alive!!" she sobbed in relief.

"Not for long, my sweet," Darrin sneered. "I have been waiting, a useful source told me of your attack."

"Who?!" Aragorn demanded. "Who betrayed us?!"

To they shock and horror of all, Lightfingers left Kyle's side and went over beside Darrin. "Sorry master, but once a thief, always a thief. He made me an offer I could not refuse," he said.

"You sawed off little bastard!!" Jaisia yelled.

"He was the one that lured me out where I could be taken, father!!" Sandi said.

"I will kill you, both of you," Aragorn growled menacingly.

Legolas knew what was going on and heard what was being said, but he couldn't look away from the pit. His nightmare was real!! One of them was going to die!!

See why I was eager to write this!! R/R an hold onto your seats!!!!


	29. A Brave Sacrifice

Sigh--almost done, it's been fun, thanks to those who reviewed….

Chapter 29--A Brave Sacrifice

Darrin laughed and stepped aside to reveal a lever in the wall. "Do you know what this does? It releases the chains from the wall. You are here to save your wife and daughter, sire. Well, you will only have time to save one. The chains release at the same time--" Darrin laughed cruelly, "--who will you save, your daughter or your wife and the unborn child she bears?"

Legolas saw Aragorn turn white and his heart bled for his friend. He reached for his bow, eyes grim.

Darrin looked at him. "No, I think not," he said then pointed and gestured.

Pain roared through Legolas and he crumpled to the ground, it felt like he was being torn apart. He couldn't get breath to cry out.

Gimli and Jaisia charged him, but a gesture sent them flying into the wall to the left like toys thrown by an angry child. They laid motionless.

Lilith started a spell of her own, but another spell flung her back. Her head hit the wall with a sickening crack and she fell, unconscious.

Darrin laughed. "I am stronger now, I can destroy all of you," he exalted. He looked at Kyle as the white mage began a spell. Darrin shouted a single word and a huge block fell from the ceiling.

Kyle had no time to dodge, no time to cast a spell. The three hundred pound block landed on him with a crash, crushing him.

Sandi screamed in horror as her mentor was crushed then began to sob.

Legolas gasped for breath as the pain ceased. He managed to get to his feet and get to Aragorn's side. His feeling of dread was even stronger.

"Darrin was clearly enjoying himself. "There are only two of you now. You will be easy for me to handle. I will make a deal, sire, have your wife renounce the throne, leave and never return, and I will spare your lives," he gloated and laughed loudly.

Movement to the left caught Legolas' attention. Gimli was stirring! Legolas didn't look, not wanting to bring attention to him.

"I will never allow you to take my throne, you are nothing, but a coward and a murderer. You do not deserve respect!" Aragorn sneered. "I spit on you and your bargain!"

Darrin's face contorted with rage and he gestured. Aragorn was flung back against the wall. "Then both the woman will die then you and the elf!!" he yelled and reached for the lever.

Suddenly Gimli slammed into him from the side, sending them both tumbling directly for the pit then they toppled over the edge.

"Gimli!!" Legolas screamed and ran to the pit to see Gimli had managed to grasp the edge. Legolas grabbed his wrist. "Hold on, I will pull you up!" he cried. The dream ran through his mind.

Unfortunately Darrin had managed to grasp the Dwarf's legs. He glared up at Legolas. "Perhaps I have failed, but I will take you and the Dwarf with me into darkness, damned elf" he snarled and began to chant.

Gimli looked up at Legolas, eyes calm and serene. "Do not grieve for me, axe brother. I make this sacrifice for my friends and you, remember what we shared, tell Arwen I forgive her, farewell, crazy elf," he said and twisted his wrist free of Legolas' grip.

Legolas tried to hold on, but he couldn't. The Dwarf and Darrin plunged into the flames. "NOOO! Gimli!!" he screamed, but it was to late. The brave Dwarf was gone along with the wizard.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him away from the edge of the pit. "Legolas, he saved us all, but he is gone, come away, please," Aragorn pleaded. He pulled him back despite his struggles.

Recovered from the collision with the wall, Jaisia enfolded Legolas in her arms, opening the bond between them and sharing his pain. "He was very brave, little brother, very brave," she whispered.

Just then Cade burst through the door with seven guards and the hobbits. The guards froze when they saw their King back from the dead. Cade roused them. "Do not just stand there!! Free the Queen and Princess of Gondor!" he ordered. The guards leaped to obey.

Sam noticed Legolas and Jaisia. "Aragorn, is Legolas hurt?" he asked.

"Not physically, mentally, Gimli is dead," Aragorn said grimly……

I know the dream sequence was different, but certain things had to be left out or it would have given it away. I wanted it to be a surprise. This is not quite the end, but soon…..R/R please!!


	30. Joys And Sorrows Entwined

I killed Gimli--I can't believe I killed Gimli!! **Laughs Hysterically**---Plot Bunnies hide under bed--oh sorry, here's more…

Chapter 30--Joys And Sorrows Entwined

The guards quickly freed Arwen and Sandi who flung themselves into Aragorn's arms, laughing and crying. The Hobbits stood silent, grieving over their gruff friend's death and uncertain what to say or do.

Sam walked over to Legolas and Jaisia. "Legolas, I found this in the back room of the house so I brought it with us," he said. He held out the circlet Gimli had made for him.

Legolas pulled away from Jaisia. He looked at the circlet for a long moment then took it. "Thank you, Sam," he said and stood. It was then he noticed Lightfingers trying to slip out the door. Legolas moved faster then anyone had ever seen him. He seized the Hobbit by the collar and lifted him easily off the floor. "Not so hasty, little thief, traitor," he hissed. "Because of you, my friend, nay, my brother is dead. You are going no where."

"Let go! Put me down!!" Lightfingers protested.

"Nay, I will not, Aragorn, what about him?" Legolas called.

"Treason is a very serious crime and so is murder," Aragorn said thoughtfully.

"I did not kill anyone!!" Lightfingers said.

"But you are an accomplice, take him to the dungeon. He will be sentenced later, post guards at the cell door. If he tries to escape kill him," Aragorn commanded.

Two guards took Lightfingers from the room, yelling and cursing. Aragorn looked at the pit. "How did he make a pit in the middle of the royal suite," he muttered.

"I do not think he did, there is a spell that creates a hidden room. Kyle told me about it and I can close it," Sandi said. Tears rose in her eyes at the mention of her dead mentor, but she choked them back.

First we have to get Gimli and Kyle's bodies so they can be buried," Aragorn said.

"I am sorry, but the pit and flames are magic as well. There will not be a body to save and there certainly is not enough of Kyle to bury," Sandi said. She glanced at Legolas as she spoke.

Legolas had not seemed to hear. He had walked over and picked up Gimli's axe that still laid on the floor. He walked over to the pit and threw the axe in. "A dwarf is always laid to rest with his weapon, even if his body is destroyed Gimli deserves the same courtesy," he said. It seemed he had heard Sandi after all.

At Sandi's urging they left the room. Sandi turned to face the door and chanted softly for several long moments. "You can go in now," she said.

Aragorn opened the door and everything was just as it always had been. "It is over, now we must pick up the pieces and begin anew," he said.

It was easier then Aragorn had thought it would be; luckily somehow Kyle's spell had returned both Legolas and Aragorn's hair back to normal. It had even got rid of the berry juice, not that Legolas seemed to care. 

The people rejoiced at the resurrection of their King. Aragorn also named Gimli as a hero and ordered a time of grief for his death.

After the announcement Legolas retreated to his room. He wished to grieve alone for the loss of his brother. He felt Jaisia's presence. "I would like to be alone, Jaisia," he said aloud. "Please close the bond."

(I understand, call if you need me,) Jaisia said and closed the mind link.

Legolas was alone and he wanted it that way. He had been close to Gimli and his death hurt. He had known he would lose his friend eventually, but not so suddenly or so soon. Legolas studied his scarred hand. He thought about the gift then the suddenness of the bonding he and Gimli had went through. _I wonder if somehow Gimli knew he was going to die,_ he thought. He would never know….

Well, I planned to end it here, but there is more I could do. Should I go on? Let me know!! R/R please!!!


	31. Aftermath

Thanks for your encouragement, and suggestions, Dreamingfifi and LegolasGirl666--I'll keep going for a while…

Chapter 31--Aftermath 

Slowly things in Minas Tirith got back to normal. Sandi remembered nothing of her ordeal at Darrin's hands and Arwen only remembered what had happened when Darrin had released his spell to gloat about Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They all agreed it was probably for the best. There was another problem though.

Jaisia walked down the hall towards Legolas' room. She was worried about him, all of them were. After Gimli's memorial service he had withdrawn from everyone, staying in his room most of the time. He hadn't come down to eat for two days. She came to the door and knocked.

"Whose there?" Legolas called.

"Jaisia--it is time for dinner, I thought we would go down together!" Jaisia replied.

"I am not hungry," Legolas said.

"It has been two days, you have to eat something," Jaisia protested. There was no answer. Sighing, Jaisia turned and made her way downstairs. Her eyes filled with determination she went into the kitchen and got a tray then began loading food on it.

Aragorn came in. "He still refuses to come down?" he asked.

"Yes, but I am not taking no for an answer this time. You might have to have the door fixed," Jaisia said. She left the kitchen with the tray and went back to Legolas' room. She knocked loudly. "Open up, Legolas!!" she called.

"Go away,' Legolas replied.

"No, open up or I will kick the door in!" Jaisia warned. "I will give you to the count of three. One, two--"

The door opened. "You are a nuisance sometimes, Jaisia," Legolas complained.

"I know," Jaisia said pertly, entering the room. She set the tray down on a table. "But I am your big sister so it is my job. There are four things that you are going to do. First you are going to eat then you are going to bathe and change clothes and finally we are going out to the gardens. You should not stay inside so much." Her tone warned the subject was not up for debate.

Legolas got ready to argue then changed his mind. "Very well," he agreed.

"Good, I will come back in two hours. Make sure your ready," Jaisia said and left the room. She was surprised to find Aragorn and Arwen waiting. Aragorn gestured for her to follow so she did.

They went to Aragorn's study and Aragorn closed the door. "How is he?" he asked.

Jaisia knew who he meant. "Not good, he has lost weight and he looks tired. I am worried about him, I keep remembering that an elf can die from grief. He and Gimli were so close. I think he also feels partly responsible for Gimli's death because he could not save him," she said.

Aragorn sighed. "I feared as much, we have to find a way to take his mind off it," he said.

"Well, I insisted we go out to the gardens in a couple hours, being inside so much can not be helping," Jaisia said. "Perhaps that will help."

"Perhaps, but only temporarily. We must find something, I will think about it," Aragorn said.

Jaisia left the room and went to get ready. She was at Legolas' door in two hours just like she'd said. She knocked.

Legolas opened the door. "I am ready to go," he said.

"We can drop the tray off at the kitchen on the way out," Jaisia said.

Legolas shrugged and got it. Most of the food was gone.

"You did not throw the food out the window or something did you?" Jaisia asked.

Legolas just laughed.

Jaisia smiled. It had been awhile since she had heard him laugh. They dropped off the tray and went out to the garden and settled by the pond. "Remember when I knocked Aragorn into this pond?" Jaisia asked.

"Aye, he was so furious," Legolas said, smiling faintly.

"Gimli would not want you to grieve so," Jaisia said gently. She laid her hand on his shoulder.

Legolas swallowed. "I know, but it does not change how I feel," he said.

"I know," Jaisia said softly. They sat in the garden together for a long time……

Jaisia's being all mothery again!! Poor Legolas!! R/R all, please!!


	32. The Message

Argh!! Three stories at once! It's all the plot bunnies fault!! Evil Creatures!!!!!!!! Bold print-**blaah**- means elvish is being spoken….

Chapter 32--The Message

Aragorn, Arwen, Sandi and the Hobbits were delighted to see Legolas when he came to dinner. Arwen stood and walked over to him. She hugged him. **"I grieve with you, my dear friend,"** she said.

****

"Thank you, Arwen," Legolas said. He and Jaisia took their places at the table, Lilith was absent, she had went back to the tribe earlier that day. Dinner was very relaxed and everyone talked, getting caught up on all the news from the shire.

"Sam has important news," Pippin said. "Tell them, Sam."

Blushing, Sam stood. "Um, I asked Rosie to be my wife and she said yes. We are getting married next spring and, uh, we would be honored if you would come. That includes your folk, Jaisia," he said.

"That is fine news. I will be there, Sam," Legolas said.

"So will I! I love weddings!!" Jaisia said.

"Indeed and we will be there as well. Congratulations, Sam," Aragorn said.

"That is wonderful, Sam," Arwen said and Sandi smiled and nodded. Everyone's hearts felt a bit lighter.

Legolas suddenly thought of Gimli and his spirits fell again. He stood. "Please excuse me," he said and left before anyone could stop him.

Jaisia sighed. "Damn, he was better for awhile," she said.

"Gimli and Legolas were very close despite their bickering. It will take time for his grief to fade," Arwen said. "We must be patient."

"I understand, but I worry, elves can die of grief. I can not let him do that," Jaisia said.

"Legolas is strong, give him time," Arwen said.

Jaisia nodded reluctantly. "I guess I should just leave him alone for awhile," she said.

"That is probably best," Arwen said. They continued their meal with less talk.

Legolas went out to the garden by the pond and sat on the cool grass, staring up at the stars. "Gimli, my friend, my brother, I will miss you and I will remember. May Elbereth watch over you," he whispered and allowed the tears to come.

Later Jaisia found him asleep, lifting him into her arms she carried him back to his room like a parent would carry a child.. She laid him on his bed then kissed his forehead and left the room.

Legolas woke up and was startled to find himself in his chamber. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. "I had better get ready to go down to breakfast. I imagine Jaisia will be here for me soon," he muttered. He heard hooves clattering and then someone knocked on the door. Legolas couldn't keep from smiling. "Come in, Jaisia!"

Jaisia came in. "How did you know it was me?" she pouted.

"Lucky guess and the sound of your hooves against the stone floor," Legolas said.

"Phooey, that is not fair, Jaisia grumbled. "Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Go ahead, I will be down after I change my clothes," Legolas said.

Jaisia eyed him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I promise to show up," Legolas said.

"All right, I will see you downstairs, sweet cheeks, just remember if you do not come down I will come up and carry you down," Jaisia said and left, closing the door behind her.

Legolas did show up and they'd just finished eating when a guard entered and bowed. "There is a messenger here to speak to you, my Liege. He represents Queen Jacinth from Tyr Gyleth in the south and asks for an audience," he said.

"Take him to the audience chamber and give him refreshments, the Queen and I will be there shortly," Aragorn ordered. The guard bowed and left.

Aragorn assisted Arwen to her feet. "Excuse us, my friends, duty calls," he said and led Arwen from the room.

The messenger bowed politely when they entered. "My Queen sends her regards and would be honored if you would send representatives to Tyr Gyleth to discuss a possible treaty," he said. He offered a scroll. "This is a map to our fair city, sire."

Suddenly Aragorn had a wonderful notion. He took the map with a nod. "I will send my representative out in two weeks," he said.

"Thank you, sire, I will tell my Queen," the messenger said. He bowed and left.

"Arwen, I believe I have something for Legolas to do," Aragorn said with a wicked grin…..

Whew, I think this was my longest chapter yet, R/R please!!


	33. A Mission For Two

Hello all--and Happy Halloween!! And the saga continues!!

Chapter 33--A Mission For Two

Later that day Aragorn summoned Jaisia and Legolas to his study. "I have a favor to ask of you two," he said.

"What kind of favor, sugar?" Jaisia asked.

"I want you two to go to Tyr Gyleth to meet with Queen Jacinth as my representatives. I am hoping she might be willing to seal an alliance with Gondor," Aragorn said.

"That sounds fun, I love to travel!! When do we go?" Jaisia asked eagerly.

"Two weeks, that should give you enough time to prepare," Aragorn said.

"We will do it. Right sweet cheeks?" Jaisia said.

Legolas was about to say no then he changed his mind and nodded. _Jaisia is right, Gimli would not want me to grieve so, _he thought.

"Thank you both, I appreciate it. We need allies of all kinds to make Gondor strong," Aragorn said.

"We will get your alliance as long as Jaisia does not forget to wear a shirt again," Legolas grumbled.

Jaisia responded by sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "That only happened twice and it was an accident. I will not forget anymore," she said.

"Ha, I will believe that when I see it," Legolas muttered.

"Hey!! Do not be mean to me!" Jaisia protested.

Aragorn laughed. "All right children, no bickering in my study," he mock-scolded.

"Fine, we will go bicker in the garden," Jaisia said. "Come on, sweet cheeks." She scooped Legolas up and flung him over her shoulder like a sack and carried him out. She ignored his protests and demands to be put down.

Aragorn just shook his head in amusement and closed the door behind them. Jaisia would help Legolas get over his grief, he was confident of that.

Arwen walked into the study a moment later. "Did I just see Jaisia carrying Legolas down the hall?" she asked.

"I am afraid so," Aragorn said.

Arwen shook her head. "So how did it go?" she asked.

"They both agreed to go," Aragorn said.

"That is good, Jaisia and Legolas will do a fine job as diplomats, after all Legolas knows all about proper court behavior and he can teach Jaisia what she needs to know," Arwen said.

"I would love to see that," Aragorn said and laughed. 

Arwen giggled. "So would I," she admitted. She moved forward so she was very close to her husband. "And if your business is done for the day I thought we might retire to our chamber and-- rest."

"It is indeed done and I think --rest-- is a wonderful idea," Aragorn said. He wrapped an arm around Arwen's waist and they went up to their private chambers-- together.

The next two weeks were a frenzy of preparations. Both Jaisia and Legolas needed proper clothes for court, especially Legolas. Most of his things had been stolen or destroyed.

Jaisia learned a lot of things that she needed in a royal court. It was lucky she learned so fast. When it was time to go they were both ready, even eager to leave. Aragorn, Arwen and Sandi came out to the courtyard that morning to see them off. Legolas had a horse of his own, much to Jaisia's disappointment. They pointed out to her that a long trip was ahead of them and she couldn't fight if she was to tired from carrying Legolas' weight, even though he wasn't very heavy. She pouted a little, but agreed reluctantly. Aragorn handed Legolas the map the messenger had brought. "Farewell, be careful," Aragorn said.

"Take care of sweet cheeks, Jaisia," Arwen said.

"Good bye, good luck to both of you--enjoy yourselves," Sandi said. "I know that you will have no trouble at all with this."

Farewells said; Legolas and Jaisia rode out of Minas Tirith. Both looked forward to an exciting and rewarding journey. They headed south, hearts feeling lighter then they'd had been.

"How about a song for the trip?" Jaisia asked. She did not wait for a answer. "There once was a centaur lass that despised the size of her ass…and the size of her tits made her have fits!!!"

Legolas groaned and covered his ears as they traveled…..

There--now the fun begins here too!! R/R please!!!!


	34. A New Adventure

Sorry about the delay on this--but I had a little trouble.

Chapter 34--A New Adventure

Jaisia had finally stopped singing, only after Legolas had threatened to tie knots in her tail while she was asleep. Night came and they stopped and set up camp.

Legolas brushed down his horse. "There you are, now stay close, my friend," he said then allowed it to graze.

"Legolas, will you brush me down too? I can not do it myself and I would really like it," Jaisia asked. "My grooming things are right here." She dug in her satchel and pulled out a brush and comb then offered them to him.

"I would be glad too," Legolas said. He took the items and went to work.

Jaisia let out a contented sigh when he finished. "That felt good, thank you, little brother," she said. She tucked everything back in her satchel.

After supper Jaisia took first watch while Legolas settled down to sleep. He was awoken by Jaisia shaking him. "Your turn to keep watch," she said. She laid down and closed her eyes.

Legolas stood and stretched before choosing a vantage point. Nothing happened that night and they continued on their way early the next morning.

A week and three days passed without incident and finally Legolas and Jaisia entered unfamiliar territory. Legolas pulled out the map and studied it carefully as he rode. "We have quite a ways to go, the city is in a remote area. I wonder how useful an ally they will be," he remarked.

"We will find out soon enough, sweet cheeks and have fun doing so," Jaisia said. "Teach me a song in Elvish, you have not done that for awhile." 

Legolas shrugged and began and the day's travel passed quickly and before they knew it they found it was time to set up camp for the night.

Legolas' watch went by without trouble and Jaisia took over. She had only been on watch for a couple hours before she thought she heard something. She listened closely. When the sounds were not repeated she relaxed again.

Legolas sat up suddenly and looked around. "Jaisia, what is the matter?" he asked.

"I heard a noise, but it was nothing," Jaisia said. "Go back to sleep."

Legolas stood and came to her side instead. "Something is wrong. I can feel it," he said. He unsung his bow and notched an arrow.

Jaisia nodded and drew her sword. She trusted Legolas' instincts.   


Nothing happened for a long moment then shouts filled the air as Humans mobbed them from all directions. They were outnumbered four to one, but neither of them considered surrender for an instant.

Jaisia slashed an attacker across the midsection and he tumbled to the ground, trying to hold his entrails in. A follow up swing split another's skull.

Legolas fired an arrow and it pierced one's throat, a second sank into another's heart, but all to soon he was forced to lay his bow aside and draw his knives.

They fought fiercely, but for each they killed it seemed two took their place. Legolas hissed in pain as a blade sliced his arm and another stabbed him in the shoulder. There was a heavy thud behind him and he knew that Jaisia was down she wasn't dead though. The link told him that. Since she was down the attacks on him intensified. He fought fiercely, but was overpowered and wrestled to the ground. 

Rough cord was wrapped around his wrists so tightly that his fingers went numb and a cloth was tied over his eyes. He heard them talking in a language that was unfamiliar to him.

Someone prodded his injured shoulder, making him wince then there was another brief conversation and he was hoisted to his feet and prodded forward.

(Little bother, are you all right?) Jaisia asked.

(Aye, are you?) Legolas asked.

(Yes, did they blindfold you too?) Jaisia asked.

(Aye, wonder who they are) Legolas mused.

(We will find out eventually) Jaisia said.

Their captors prodded them into a faster pace as they hurried to an unknown destination. Jaisia and Legolas both wondered what they had been gotten into this time……

I LOVE my cliffhangers----R/R please!!!


	35. Strange Captors

Sorry I haven't updated this a couple days, but the plot bunnies were more interested in Soul of a Healer--here's the next chapter…

Chapter 35--Strange Captors

They walked for hours it seemed before they stopped. Their blindfolds were removed and they found themselves standing by a river. The sun was just beginning to set. They had walked through the remainder of last night and all of the day.

Their captors were careful to keep them separated. Some of them began to set up camp. One gestured for Jaisia to lie down. When she did he hobbled her feet. Legolas was taken to the other side of the camp then made sit down and his ankles were bound as well.

Finally Legolas was able to study he and Jaisia's captors. All of them were Human with dark brown skin. All of them had black hair and eyes. Each had elaborate designs painted or tattooed on their bodies. Some wore jewelry in their ears or nose. None wore shirts and all wore simply wrapped leather kilts around their waists.

One came over to Legolas with a bowl of water, a cloth and a brown pouch. He casually tore open Legolas' shirt and began washing the dried blood off his wounded shoulder. After cleansing the wound, he opened the pouch and took out a smaller one filled with a dark brown paste. He began plastering it on the wound then covered it with a bandage. Suddenly he froze, brushing Legolas' hair back he studied his ear. Rising, he hurriedly joined the others around the fire and started talking rapidly.

Legolas sighed. (Jaisia, are you well?) he asked.

(Yes, what do you think they plan to do to us?) Jaisia asked. (Kill us?)

Legolas considered. (Nay, I do not think so, otherwise I think they would have done so) he said.

(We have to find a way to escape) Jaisia said.

Loud conversation from the fire got their attention and they looked that way. It sounded like their captors were arguing about something. It only lasted a few minutes then they started eating . After they'd finished one came over to Legolas and freed his hands. Dried meat, bread and a water skin were laid next to him. He did the same for Jaisia.

Legolas ate slowly and watched the men. There were ten of them, armed with spears and long knives. He wondered where they were from.

The minute Jaisia and Legolas had finished eating their hands were bound again, though not as tight, much to both their relief. All the men but two settled down to sleep.

Jaisia woke at dawn to see one of the men leaning over Legolas, looking puzzled. _He must still be asleep. I do not think these people are familiar with elves, _she thought.

Just then Legolas stirred and the man jumped back hastily then rejoined the others. (What is the matter with him?) Legolas asked.

(You startled him, I think he thought you were awake) Jaisia said.

The bonds on their ankles were cut and they were prodded to their feet, but the blindfolds were left off this time. The group crossed the shallow river and continued. 

Legolas figured it was a couple hours after midday when they came to a village made of skin tents. They were led into the village and immediately surrounded by a mob of chattering Humans. Curious hands touched Legolas' ears and hair, Jaisia was going through much the same thing. Finally the Human that had tended to Legolas' injured shoulder snapped a few tense words and the crowd reluctantly dispersed. Much to Legolas and Jaisia's dismay they were led in different directions. Neither had any clue to what was going to happen to them…..

Ha--I'm still the Queen Of Cliffhangers!!!! R/R please!!


	36. A Ceremonial Fate

Hello all, hope everyone is ready for the next part of the tale….

Chapter 36--A Ceremonial Fate

It had been nearly three hours since Legolas and Jaisia had been separated. Legolas had been shoved into a tent and his ankles rebound. He had reached out to Jaisia only to sense she was asleep. That worried him because it wasn't like her. The Elf struggled against his restraints for what seemed like the hundredth time, but they still refused to give.

Footsteps approached the tent from the outside and two men entered the tent. One drew a knife made of bone and cut Legolas' bonds. Standing, he gestured for Legolas to get up and follow them.

Wary, Legolas did and they left the tent. They entered another tent. Legolas let out a startled cry. "Jaisia," he cried. He knelt by the Centaur as her eyes opened sleepily.

(Little brother, are you hurt?" Jaisia asked.

(No, I am fine, but what is it they have done to you?) Legolas asked.

(Made me drink something, I think it was drugged. I am so tired) Jaisia said. Her eyes closed and she went back to sleep.

The two men pulled Legolas to his feet and forced him from the tent despite his struggles. They took him to a larger one. A man sat on a cushion of thick furs surrounded by half-naked women. He was wearing Legolas' knives and his bow and quiver laid by his side with Jaisia's sword. He and the guards talked briefly and one of the men brushed Legolas' hair back to reveal his ear. The man nodded and grinned. He began talking and gesturing.

__

Must be their leader, wonder what they are saying, Legolas thought. He was led from the tent and taken to a small pond where five women waited. Four were young, but the fifth was elderly. She wore dozens of charms made of bone. _A shamaness like Lilith? _Legolas wondered.

One of the men nudged him to get his attention then he pointed at Legolas then at the water and made scrubbing gestures.

__

I do not think so, especially not in front of an audience, Legolas thought. He shook his head no.

The man scowled and pointed more emphatically at the pond, adding something in his language that by his tone was an order and most likely a threat.

"No," Legolas said, glaring at him.

The Shamaness said something then the men nodded. One seized Legolas' shirt and literally tore it from his back while the other grabbed at his leggings.

Legolas fought to no avail. He was stripped and dragged into the water despite his struggles. "Release me!!" Legolas protested.

Three of the women slipped into the water and began scrubbing Legolas down while the men held him immobile. Another washed his hair thoroughly. Once they were finished he was dragged from the water and a kilt of leather bleached white was wrapped around his waist then he was forced to kneel before the Shamaness. She chanted softly for several minutes then nodded and left the tent.

The only woman who hadn't entered the pool painted strange symbols on his chest then hung several bone charms around his neck. His hair was brushed until there were no more tangles and the braids were unfastened as well. After that the women left.

Hous passed and Legolas was getting increasingly nervous. He sensed something was wrong and it worried him. could hear drums and singing outside. The sun was starting to set when he was led from the shelter. There was a huge crowd with a wide path between them. The two guards led him up the path. The Shamaness stood by a platform with the five women, the platform was painted with the same symbols Legolas had been marked with.

As they reached the platform Legolas realized what it was--an altar!! He was going to be sacrificed!!! He began to fight against the guards grip, but he couldn't get lose. He was lifted onto the altar and restrained while the women bound him to it spread eagle with leather thongs.

Once Legolas was immobilized the men retreated into the crowd and the women stepped back. The Shamaness stepped up and began to chant, raising a bone dagger above his chest.

(Jaisia!) Legolas cried, but she was still asleep, probably still drugged. The Shamaness finished the chant and the dagger plunged down……

Muhahahaha, evil, evil me!!! R/R please!!


	37. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

Hi all, I'm finally back. Did you miss me? Thanks for reviewing--next part!!!

Chapter 37--Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

The dagger came down at his chest then there was a hissing sound and an arrow hit the Shamaness right in the chest, piercing her heart. She fell forward on top of him. Legolas turned his head to the side and his eyes widened.

Soldiers wearing chain mail and on foot and horse back charged through the village attacking the villagers without mercy. Some tried to fight back but their weapons were useless against the soldiers metal armor. Many were fleeing in every direction as fast as possible.

The five young woman at the altar and screamed and tried to flee, but were cut off. The soldiers overpowered them and bound them. 

Legolas strained at the bonds holding him to the altar, but they refused to give. The fight was over all to quickly. The Shamaness' body was hauled off him and tossed aside. A soldier stood over him, looking down. "Hey Captain Tern, we have a foreign one over here!" he called.

A large man, over six feet tall came over and looked down at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Legolas," Legolas said. "My companion and I were ambushed and brought here."

"Hmm, so where is your companion?" Tern asked.

"The tent over there, she has been drugged," Legolas said.

Tern smiled unpleasantly. "A woman, go check it out," he commanded.

"Yes sir," the soldier said and hurried off.

Legolas felt a warning tingle go down his spine. He somehow sensed they were still in danger. "I would like to be released," he said calmly.

"All in good time, do not be so impatient," Tern said.

The soldier that had went to see about Jaisia returned. "Captain, she is some kind of beast, she is half horse," he said.

Legolas scowled at him. "She is not a beast, she is a centaur," he said.

"We will have to have a long talk back at our camp," Tern said. He cut Legolas' bonds. "I doubt that is your usual attire. You may have your clothing, but I will be holding your weapons for now."

Legolas rose and went to find their things, once he did he washed the paint off and put on a shirt and leggings. He took the rest to the tent where Jaisia was. She was still asleep. He sat down next to her and began trying to free her from her bonds.

Jaisia woke an hour later. "What happened?" she asked.

Legolas told her everything that had happened. "I fear we still may be in danger. The map and letter of introduction Aragorn gave us are gone so this Captain Tern knows our business and I do not trust him," he concluded.

"By the valor, but are you all right? You nearly died!!" Jaisia cried.

"I am fine," Legolas said.

One of the soldiers entered the tent. "The captain wants to see you now. You to horse woman," he said rudely.

Jaisia snatched up their packs. "My name is Jaisia," she snapped as she followed Legolas from the tent she *accidentally* stepped on the soldier's foot.

"Owww!! Damn it!!" the soldier yelled.

Jaisia smirked. "Sorry," she said insincerely.

Legolas barely managed to keep from bursting out laughing.

Tern was mounted on a fine bay stallion when they came up to him. "Please follow and do not try to flee or I will have to bind you. I see you have no mount. Would you like to ride with one of my men?" he asked Legolas.

"That will not be necessary," Jaisia said.

Legolas leaped onto Jaisia's back and they rode out of the ruined village with the soldiers. There were a lot of prisoners and Legolas wondered what their fate would be……

I'm so glad to be back!! Did you all miss me?!! R/R please!!!!


	38. Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Okay, on with the Elf and Centaur's tail….I mean tale!!!!

Chapter 38--Caught Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Three hours later they reached a large camp. A man rushed forward to take the bridle of Tern's mount and led it away after he'd dismounted.

Legolas slid of Jaisia's back; glad the ride was over. "So now what, Captain?" he asked.

"We will go to my tent and have a goblet of chilled wine then a little chat. Follow me," Tern said. He walked off without waiting for a response.

Legolas and Jaisia exchanged resigned looks then followed. Once they entered the tent Tern shut the flap, but not before Legolas saw the two guards outside.

"Please sit down," Tern said, gesturing to a chair that sat in front of a desk and chair. "I'll sorry I have no suitable chair for you, my dear," he said. He began filling wine goblets.

Legolas sat down and Jaisia laid down beside him. "What do you want from us, Captain?" he asked. "We do not have time for delays."

Tern handed each of them a goblet before sitting down behind his desk. "Your time is mine right now and how much I use of it is my choice," he said. He took out the letter of introduction Aragorn had given them out of his pocket and laid it on the desk.

Legolas could see it had been opened. "Diplomatic papers are supposed to be private," he said.

"You are trespassing in my Lord's lands. I wished to know why an elf traveled here when rumors say they had all sailed to the west. Why are you still here, Legolas?" Tern asked.

"That is no one's concern but mine," Legolas said.

"There is a small problem with this truce and possible alliance your King speaks of. We are at war with Queen Jacinth and we hardly wish her to form new alliances," Tern said. "This puts me in an awkward position and you also."

"What do you mean?" Jaisia demanded.

"Simply put, I can not allow you to continue until I take you to him. He must give you permission to proceed," Tern said.

"And if he does not allow us to go on?" Jaisia asked.

"Then you will be detained by any means necessary," Tern shrugged.

"You have no right!!" Jaisia said angrily.

"I have every right as long as you are in my Lord's lands, will you come quietly or are shackles needed? It matters not to me," Tern said.

Jaisia glared at the Human with angry eyes. She wished she dared kick him. (The bastard, Legolas, what should we do?) she asked.

(Go along with it for now) Legolas said. (We are outnumbered.)

"Well? I am waiting for an answer," Tern said.

"Shackles are not necessary, we will come without resistance," Legolas said quietly.

"Wise decision, my guards will escort you to a tent for the night, we will leave the day after tomorrow," Tern said.

Two guards entered the tent and gestured for them to follow. They set down their goblets and obeyed. Soon they were in a tent and left alone except for the two guards outside.

Jaisia sighed and laid down. "Damn, it is so unfair, we did nothing to deserve this," she complained.

Legolas suddenly collapsed to the floor and started laughing.

Jaisia stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

"Every time we travel somewhere together we end up in trouble! It never fails!!" Legolas gasped, trying to regain control of himself.

Jaisia smiled then started to giggle, which made Legolas laugh harder. Suddenly everything looked a little better--At least they were facing this together……

Just their luck to get caught between two warring cities!!! R/R please!!!


	39. Hay Is For Horses

Hi, thanks for reviewing everyone, glad to hear from you…. Sorry for the delay--busy day Sunday!!

Chapter 39--Hay Is For Horses

Jaisia and Legolas were left to their own devices that night and the next morning food was brought to them. Jaisia studied hers with a frown. "Hay, they actually brought me hay, " she grumbled.

"You can share mine, sis," Legolas offered.

"That is not the point! I am not a horse and I do not eat hay!!!" Jaisia snapped. She stepped up and kicked the bundle of hay right out of the tent flap.

Much to their surprise there was a thud and a curse. Tern came into the tent with the hay in his arms. "Do you always throw your meal at your host, Lady Centaur?" he asked.

"That is my point--I am a centaur, not a horse, what Legolas is having looks good," Jaisia said. "But I will need triple the helping."

"Of course, my apologies, I will have it sent right away," Tern said and left.

"You really should learn to watch that temper of your, sister mine," Legolas teased.

"I am sorry I snapped at you, It is just that I am annoyed with this whole situation. Sugar is depending on us," Jaisia said.

"We will make it," Legolas said. He grinned. "I can not believe you hit the captain with a bundle of hay."

"Well, it could not have happened to a more deserving person," Jaisia snorted.

A soldier brought Jaisia's food and left without saying a word.

Hours passed slowly. Jaisia and Legolas talked and occasionally napped to pass the time. It was starting to get dark when a soldier came to the tent. "Captain Tern demands you join him for dinner," he said.

"No, we have no interest in his company," Legolas said coolly and turned away.

"But the captain--" the soldier began.

"Should learn to say please. Neither Jaisia nor I are slaves to be ordered around," Legolas interrupted.

The soldier scowled. "The captain will not be pleased," he warned.

"Who cares?" Legolas asked in distaste. "Now go away."

Muttering darkly, the soldier hurried off.

Jaisia stared at Legolas. "Why, little brother, I will make a proper centaur out of you yet," she said in obvious delight.

"Well, do you like being ordered around? I do not even let Aragorn do that and he is a close friend," Legolas said.

Mischief sparkled in Jaisia's eyes. "Does this mean I can *accidentally* step on his foot?" she asked.

"Aye, step on his foot as much as you please," Legolas said graciously.

"Just remember that you started this," Jaisia giggled.

"And I believe I will enjoy watching it," Legolas smirked.

Just then two soldiers entered the tent weapons drawn. "Come with us now," one ordered.

Legolas shook his head as they obeyed. "The captain really needs to work on his social graces," he said.

Jaisia giggled. (You must be around me to much, you are starting to sound like me) she said.

(Elbereth forbid) Legolas retorted teasingly. They were taken to Tern's tent and ushered inside.

The captain was sitting at a table set for three and laden with a variety of dishes. Some of them were completely unfamiliar to Legolas. "I would expect better manners from an elf," Tern remarked.

"Then you should not take them prisoner," Legolas said.

Tern laughed. You are an interesting person, Legolas. I look forward to getting to know you better on our journey. Please sit down and eat. The cook is excellent," he said.

Legolas' vibrant eyes went cold as ice. "I would prefer to starve then sit at your table," he said. He walked out, brushing the soldiers aside.

Jaisia sniffed disdainfully at Tern then followed her brother back to their tent, leaving the captain to fume….

I had to lighten things up again-- hence the title!!! *Snickers** R/R please!!!


	40. The Unwanted Side Trip

Hi all, have a good holiday? The cat is back and raring to go…

Chapter 40--The Unwanted Side Trip

Jasia and Legolas were ignored the rest of the evening, but the net morning they were woken early and given breakfast. They were escorted from the tent and placed under guard while the camp was broken down.

Tern came up after they finished and were mounting. "It is time to go, we have a four day journey to my home city and the King will be waiting," he said. 

Legolas swung onto Jaisia's back and they moved out. The four-day journey went by without a bit of trouble. Legolas wasn't surprised; no one would be likely to attack a unit of soldiers. 

Tern came up beside them as the reached the top of a hill. "There it is, the city of Naviria," he said proudly.

The city was surrounded by lush plains and surrounded by a stone wall that looked out of place. "The stone was brought in from another land to be used for our wall. King Sarrin is a wise and good man, who cares well for his people. He will be just in his decision of your fates," Tern said. He gestured to his men and the rode to the city gates.

The guards at the gates saluted respectfully to Tern without giving Jaisia or Legolas a second look. "Welcome home, Captain Tern, the King wishes you to come to him right away," one said.

"I will do that, thank you," Tern said.

The gates were opened and they entered the city. Citizens waved and cheered at the soldiers as they rode down the street and stared openly at Legolas and Jaisia. They were both relieved when they cam to a large building that seemed to be the barracks.

Tern dismounted, allowing one of the men to take his horse. "I must take our guests before the King, take the prisoners to the usual place and prepare them. The King will deal with them at his leisure," he ordered.

"Yes Captain, at once," the man said.

"Follow me, Jaisia and Legolas if you please," Tern said. He headed off without waiting for an answer.

(Wonder what he would do if we said no and just stood here?) Jaisia smirked, but she did follow.

(Probably have us dragged there) Legolas said.

The castle wasn't to far from the barracks and they soon reached the castle gates. The guards saluted and let them pass. 

A man wearing red silk robes met them at the castle doors. He was fat, with no hair and a small goatee. "The King has ordered me to bring you to him the minute you returned," he said. He gave Jaisia and Legolas an uncertain look then gestured for them to follow.

Legolas couldn't help but admire the decoration. Tapestries lined the walls and soft rugs covered the floor. Most castles were so gaudily decorated that it was vulgar. They reached a set of beautifully carved doors. Legolas slid off Jaisia's back. (Here is your chance to practice your newly learned diplomacy skills, Jaisia. We must not anger him) he said.

"Wait here, I will announce you," the robed man said and went inside. Ten minutes later he opened the doors. "You may enter now," he said.

They did and walked up the red carpet until they were ten feet from the throne. All three of them bowed. The King was not as Legolas had expected. He had thought he was an older man, but he looked only a few years older then Aragorn.

King Sarrin studied Jaisia and Legolas, dark eyes shrewd and knowing. "Welcome, Legolas of the Fellowship of the Nine, it is an honor to meet you,' he said.

"Thank you, sire," Legolas said politely.

"And to you as well, Lady --" the King paused.

"Jaisia, sire and I am honored to meet you," she said.

"I hope Captain Tern was not to harsh, I gave him very strict orders about intruders," Sarrin said.

Legolas was encouraged by the King's gracious behavior, perhaps all would be well after all and they would be able to continue their journey soon.

Tern stepped forward and bowed. "You should see this, my Liege," he said. He handed over Aragorn's letter.

Sarrin frowned as he read it. He folded it then shook his head. "What a pity, I had hoped I would not have to do this," he said. He snapped his fingers and four men in heavy plate stepped into the room. "These are my elite guards, these two will be our guests for a long while, take the centaur to the chambers on the first floor and the Elf to the ones above, they are to be kept separated," he ordered.

Jasia and Legolas were led from the room. Once the door closed Sarrin turned to Tern. "We must decide how to use this turn of events to our advantage, Captain," he said…….

Oh boy, here it goes again!!!!!! R/R all!!!


	41. Gilded Cage

Hi, new chapter for all, thanks to my reviewers!!

Chapter 41--Gilded Cage

Legolas was taken to a room on the third floor and locked in. The room was luxuriously furnished with a large feather bed, a thick fur rug and a bookcase full of books. A second door led into a private bathroom, but as far as Legolas was concerned it was still a prison. (Jaisia?) he said.

(I am here, what is the matter?) Jaisia asked.

(How is your room? Mine is very luxurious) Legolas said.

(Mine is too, but it is made for a person's comfort--not a centaur's) Jaisia complained. (Just a minute.)

There was silence for several minutes. (There, that is better) Jaisia said.

(What are you doing, sister?) Legolas asked.

(Just dragging the feather mattress onto the floor) Jaisia said.

(I do not believe our host will like that) Legolas said.

(To bad for him, I cannot sleep on a normal human bed--he will have to deal with it) Jaisia said pertly.

Legolas laughed. (You need more lessons in diplomacy, sis) he said.

(I can be very diplomatic, little brother, but he does not deserve respect. He has taken us prisoner) Jaisia pointed out.

**Meanwhile**

King Sarrin dug through the Elf and Centaur's pack that had been brought to him. The Centaur's pack contained nothing of interest so he began looking through the Elf's pack and found a carefully wrapped bundle. He pulled it out and unwrapped it. He was holding a circlet made of mithril with emeralds carved in the shape of leaves. "Excellent crafting, what do you think, Captain? This does not look like elven craftsmanship," he remarked.

"No, my Liege, it does not," Tern agreed.

Mithril, a regal metal usually saved for nobility and usually never given to an elf," Sarrin said thoughtfully. He gestured to a servant. "Fetch me Garian," he ordered. He returned his attention to Tern. "Garian will be able to tell us."

Before long the black haired, green-eyed Dwarven armorer entered the room then bowed. "What is it, sire?" he asked.

Sarrin tossed him the circlet. "Was this crafted by one of your folk?" he inquired.

Garian caught it easily and examined it. "Aye and whoever did was a master, but the design is more suited to an elf then a dwarf," he observed. He handed the circlet back. "Is that all? I have much to do."

"That is, you are dismissed," Sarrin said. He waited until the Dwarf was gone before speaking. "Interesting, I believe I need to have another talk with our Elvish guest."

"I fear the proud one will refuse to answer any questions that either of us ask and we dare not use torture," Tern reflected.

"There are other ways to gain information besides using torture," Sarrin said. He rose from his throne. "Come, I must speak to Arne." 

Tern frowned a little at that. He didn't like Arne very much, but he followed his King from the throne room and into the lower levels of the castle. They went down almost to the dungeon level until they came to a door. They went in without knocking.

The room was cluttered with books, some were on chairs and some were on the floor, even the four bookcases were full. The tables were cluttered with various vials and bottle. A cauldron boiled over the fire in the fireplace. A gray haired, bearded man looked up from a thick book and saw them. "Welcome my Liege, welcome Captain, what may I do for you?" he asked.

"I need a truth potion, one that will effect an elf, Arne--" Sarrin said, "--and I need it as quickly as possible."

"I believe I all ready have one that will look, wait while I fetch it," Arne said. He began searching through the bottles and vials. Finally he brought out a clear vial filled with purple liquid. "Here it is," he exclaimed in triumph. He handed it to Sarrin. "This will work, but it all must be drank."

Potions, how fun, hope he didn't give him the wrong vial. **Snicker** R/R please!! I want more reviews--over one hundred please!!


	42. Truth Potion

Okay, sorry for the delay--here we go….

Chapter 42--Truth Potion

Tern and Sarrin returned to the throne room. "This will not be easy to do, have two of your strongest men fetch the elf and bring him here," Sarrin said.

Tern bowed. "At once, my Liege, I know just the ones," he said and left the throne room.

A key rattling in the lock woke Legolas from a brief nap. He got to his feet as the door opened then stared at the largest men he'd ever seen. The were at least seven feet tall and heavily muscled.

"Come elf, King Sarrin would have words with you," one said.

Legolas eyed both men warily as he left the room. They took him down to the throne room and led him inside.

Sarrin studied him as the Elf was brought up. "There is much I need to know, but I doubt you will tell me and I dislike using torture so we will try something else," he said.

Legolas let out a startled gasp as the two huge men forced him to his knees. A rough hand tangled in his hair and yanked his head back. Another seized him by the jaw and tightened his grip painfully to force him to open his mouth.

Jaisia woke from a light doze as she felt something through she and Legolas' mental link--pain. She was on her feet in a minute. She tried the door. It was locked, but Jaisia didn't care. She had to get to her brother and she would. Whirling, she began to kick the door with all her might.

A Human would have never been able to budge the door, but obviously no one realized how truly strong a Centaur was, even a female. The door was torn off it's hinges and went flying, flattening one of the two guards that had came to investigate the racket under it. Jaisia burst from the room, her shoulder slammed the other guard into the wall hard, stunning him.

When Jaisia entered the throne room and saw what was happening. She didn't hesitate and charged. She was to fast for the other guards to stop her. Her front hooves slammed into one of the big Human's shoulder blades with brutal force--sending him flying over Legolas. The other backed off from her failing hooves before he got hit as well.

Legolas struggled to his feet, gladly accepted Jaisia's support as her arm went around his waist. (Are you all right, little brother?) she asked.

Legolas nodded.

Jaisia glared at Sarrin defiantly then at Tern--daring them to approach.

"Calm yourself, Jaisia. He is not harmed," Sarrin said.

"Lady Jaisia to you!" Jaisia retorted. "I gave you no permission to use my name. You keep those rock brained men away or I will trample them both to mush!!!"

"Now, Lady Jaisia, please calm down, he is not hurt," Tern said. "Return to your room and we will forget this."

"The hell I will, I go nowhere without Legolas and we will not be separated again. I will not compromise on this!!" Jaisia retorted. She kept her arm around Legolas and they left the throne room. Jaisia led Legolas into a room next to her old one and slammed the door. "Are you sure you are not hurt?" she asked. "I am so glad I made it in time. I bet they will be upset when they find that I kicked the door right off the hinges

"I am sure and who cares if they are upset, you do realize that I am many times your senior," Legolas pointed out.

"I do not care, you will always be my little brother," Jaisia said and hugged him. "I love you, Legolas. Do not ever forget that."

Legolas returned the embrace. "I will not."

Sarrin sank back in his throne. "I can see that the centaur is going to cause trouble," he said.

"She is fiercely protective of the elf for some reason. I do not know why," Tern said. "We will have to find another way to get answers to our questions."

Sarrin rubbed his jaw. "But how," he mused…..

**Sighs** Mush is fun sometimes. **Plot bunnies make retching sounds** Shut up--you guys haven't been any help at all lately!! Sorry--R/R please!!!


	43. Calling For Help

Monday **Shudders** I hate Mondays!! 

Chapter 43--Calling For Help

Jaisia had decided on a plan. "Legolas, I think I know a way to let Aragorn know what has happened so he can send help," she said.

"How?" Legolas asked curiously.

"By contacting Kai through the link. We tell him then he can go to Minas Tirith and tell Aragorn," Jaisia explained.

"Can he be reached from this far away?" Legolas asked.

"I am not sure, I have never tried it from so far away, but even if it does not work we will be no worse off," Jaisia said. "But I am sure it will take both of us."

"You are right on that point and it is worth the attempt," Legolas agreed.

"Then let us get comfortable," Jaisia said. They did then Jaisia offered Legolas her hands. "Physical contact strengthens the bond."

Legolas nodded and took her hands and together they concentrated on the bond, reaching out for Kai's mind and using all the strength they had.

(Jaisia, Legolas, my sister, my brother, it is good to hear from you, but what is wrong?) Kai asked.

(Kai!! Thank the Gods it worked. We need help, you must go to Aragorn and pass this message) Jaisia said and told him everything.

Kai was furious. (How dare he! Are either of you hurt?) he asked.

(Nay, we are fine; we just need some help. This King Sarrin refuses to let us go) Legolas said.

(I will go to Minas Tirith straight away--be strong) Kai said and broke off the link.

Both Jaisia and Legolas sank back, exhausted and mentally drained. The link had not been easy to form from so far away, but they'd succeeded, now all they could do was wait.

Kai gathered his gear, told his mate that he had to go to Minas Tirith and that he didn't know when he'd return. Only an hour after his siblings reached him he was headed for Minas Tirith.

Suddenly the door to Legolas' and Jaisia room slammed open, making them both jump. Two guards entered the room. "You are to come with us, elf, King Sarrin wishes to see you. We have orders to bring you by force if you resist," one said.

"You are not taking him anywhere," Jaisia said, taking a step towards them menacingly.

One of them pulled out a tube then put one end into his mouth and blew.

Something pricked Jaisia in the shoulder. "Ouch!" she said. Everything began to get blurry then her world went dark.

Legolas was horrified when Jaisia suddenly just collapsed. "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Nothing serious, she will just be taking a very long nap. Come with us or must we drag you?" the guard asked.

"I will come quietly," Legolas said. He was led from the room and the door was locked behind him. The guard that had shot Jaisia stood by the door.

The other led Legolas down several flights of stairs then to a door and knocked. "I have brought the elf," he called. He opened the door. "Go in, they are waiting."

Legolas obeyed. He looked around at the many books and vials with trepidation as he walked forward. He had only taken four steps when the same two guards that had been attacked by Jaisia in the throne room suddenly grabbed him. He was lifted off his feet and carried deeper into the room. A heavy wooden table set in the middle of the room. Legolas was laid face up on the table then straps were fastened around his wrists and ankles--immobilizing him. 

King Sarrin and another man stepped out and stood on either side of the table--looking down at him. "There will be no interference from the centaur this time, Legolas. The guard will administer another dose of the sleep drug each time she awakens. Now we will continue," Sarrin said. He nodded to the other man…

I'm still the Cliffhanger Queen and I command you to R/R!!!!


	44. Deception

Sigh--what a day, everything went haywire--sorry that I didn't get this up earlier, but life got in my way…Elvish in **Bold Print. **

Chapter 44--Deception

Legolas struggled futilely against the straps as the man leaned over him with a vial. "Get away from me!" he snarled.

"Calm down, no harm will be done," the man said. "Just drink the potion and it will be done with."

"This had better work, Arne," Sarrin warned.

"It will," Arne said calmly. "If we can get him to swallow it."

Sarrin nodded to one of the guards who seized Legolas by the jaw and squeezed. 

Legolas couldn't stop him. It felt like his jaw was going to break. The minute his mouth was open Arne poured the potion down his throat. Legolas was forced to swallow or choke. The potion tasted vile and it burned horribly.

"Done, the potion should take affect quickly," Arne said. Ten minutes passed. "That should be enough time, my Liege," he said.

Sarrin leaned over Legolas. "What is your name and title?" he asked.

Legolas realized he was testing the potion and at the same time realized it wasn't working. He could have laughed in the King's face, but decided not too--let him believe it was working. He waited a bit, pretending to be fighting the drug. "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," he bit out. 

"The crown prince?" Sarrin asked, eyes brightening.

"Nay, I am not the firstborn," Legolas said.

"Damn, where are your folk, Legolas?" Sarrin asked.

"They have sailed to the west," Legolas said.

"To bad, I might have had a use for you other then captive," Sarrin sighed. He began questioning Legolas about Minas Tirith's army and defenses and about Jaisia.

Legolas kept pretending to be trying to fight the drug and lied between his teeth the whole time. After two long hours the interrogation was finished.

"Take him back to his room, he can stay with the centaur until I decide their fate," Sarrin ordered.

Jaisia was just waking up when Legolas was shoved into the room and the door locked behind him. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" she asked.

"**Nay, they gave me some kind of potion that was supposed to force me to tell the truth, but it did not work. They asked all kinds of questions about Minas Tirith's defenses and I lied about everything. It was rather fun,**" Legolas smirked.

__

"**Oh, for shame, little brother, you can get spanked for lying**," Jaisia mock scolded.

"**Does that mean you are going to do it? That might be fun,**" Legolas returned.

Both of them cracked up. They laughed so hard they thought their sides would split. Jaisia got herself under control first, somewhat. "**I never knew you were the type, little brother--you into chains too?' **she giggled.

****

"Oh aye, how about you, sis?" Legolas asked, still snickering.

****

"Oh, lead ropes, bridles and saddles are fun," Jaisia managed between giggles.

****

"I cannot believe we are having this sort of conversation," Legolas gasped.

****

"You started it!!" Jaisia pointed out. **"Naughty, naughty!!"**

Legolas stuck his tongue out at her, even though it was childish and they began laughing all over again. They both knew they could make it through anything Sarrin did as long as they could lean on each other for strength. They had know a long time ago they could trust each other utterly, even with their very lives.

**Meanwhile**

Kai refused to slow his pace or rest. He would get to Aragorn as fast as he could and tell him what was going on then he was going with whoever went to retrieve his brother and sister from their captors. There would be trouble if either of them were so much as scratched--probably from his tribe as well as Aragorn. The thought of a fierce battle didn't trouble Kai at all…

I had fun with this--hope you all like!!!! R/R please!!!


	45. A Stroll In The Garden

Hiya, how is everyone? Well, I'm doing well…

Chapter 45--A Stroll In The Garden

Jaisia watched Legolas with concern as he prowled around the room. They'd been locked up for three days and it was starting to get to him. "It will not be much longer, Legolas," she said.

Finally about midday the door opened to reveal Tern and the two big guards. "We are here to escort you to the garden," Tern said. "Follow us."

Legolas and Jaisia followed warily, but they were taken to the garden gates and let inside. "We will be watching this gate and there are a lot of guards along the garden wall. You cannot escape and trying will mean grave consequences, you have three hours then we will take you back," Tern said. He closed the gate.

Legolas headed deeper into the foliage to get out of sight of the gate and Jaisia gladly followed him. The plants were thick, well tended and lush. Some were not familiar at all. By and by they came to a pond with various water lilies floating on the surface.

"This is beautiful, do you not think so?" Legolas asked. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, savoring the fresh air. He didn't see Jaisia's mischievous smile. His eyes flew open when he was grabbed around the waist and hoisted off his feet.

"Time to go swimming centaur style again!" Jaisia whooped and plunged into the pond. The water wasn't very deep or the pond to large, but Jaisia galloped in a tight circle. Water and lilies flew everywhere and before long they were both soaked. "This is a lot of fun!!" she enthused.

"Jaisia! Stop! You are ruining the King's lilies!" Legolas protested. "Put me down, you silly mare!!"

Jaisia ignored him completely. "He is a King! He is rich! Let him buy new lilies!!" she shouted and kept going. Finally she got tired and left the water. She set Legolas down then lay down to rest and dry out.

Legolas sat down too, leaning against a tree--feeling much better all ready. He closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of nature around him.

Jaisia saw his contented expression and the slight smile on his face then giggled.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at her. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"Your expression a minute ago. You looked like the cat that got the cream, the mouse and the bird," Jaisia giggled.

Legolas laughed too. "It just is very pleasant to be outside after being locked in those cold stone walls for so long," he said.

"Yes, it is. Would you sing something for me? I have not heard you sing for awhile and I would love too," Jaisia pleaded.

Legolas couldn't refuse her such a simple request so he sang for her for a while.

When he was finished Jaisia sighed. "That was lovely. I ought to have you sing at one of our gatherings. The rest of my tribe would love it," she said. "Thank you, little brother."

"You are welcome, sis. Anything to make us both feel better," Legolas said. He knew Jaisia didn't like to be inside all the time either. Wood Elves and Centaurs thought alike on that subject.

Jaisia yawned. "The sun feels so good, but it's making me sleepy," she sighed.

"Then go ahead and sleep, I will not go anywhere," Legolas said.

"All right, if they come back and try anything give a yell," Jaisia said. She closed her eyes and was asleep in a few minutes.

Legolas smiled fondly at her. _Even in the gravest situation you find a bright side, _

I have always admired that in you, he thought. He gazed up at the clear blue skies and allowed his mind to drift.

Tern and the guards returned to fetch them after what seemed like to brief a time. "Come, Legolas, Jaisia the King wants to see both of you," Tern said.

Legolas stood and went to Jaisia and shook her gently. She woke right away and looked inquiringly at him. "Sarrin wants to see us," he explained.

"You will refer to him as my Liege as is proper," Tern warned.

"Nay, I will not, I call only one man my Liege and he is not here," Legolas retorted.

Jaisia stood up. "And that goes for me too," she said.

Tern frowned, but said nothing else. He led them inside and to the King's audience chamber. He gestured for them to enter then closed the door behind them.

"Ah, welcome, I trust you enjoyed my garden," Sarrin said.

"Oh yes, especially the pond," Jaisia said blithely.

Legolas bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Good, I hope you are not to uncomfortable, if there is anything you need you have only to ask," Sarrin said.

"You could let us both go," Legolas said casually.

No, I fear that is not an option, I have other plans. You may go back to your room," Sarrin said.

They were escorted back to the room and locked in again. "I did not like the sound of that," Jaisia said.

"Neither did I," Legolas agreed. They couldn't do anything, but wait and wonder….

There, done and with only a mild cliffhanger--Thought I'd be merciful, R/R please!!!


	46. Message Delivered

Hello, all --welcome to my newest readers--glad to have you along--on with the tale…

Chapter 46--Message Delivered

Aragorn looked up as Kai charged into the throne room, sweating and panting. "Kai, what are you doing here? What is wrong?" he asked.

"Jaisia and Legolas are-in trouble," Kai panted. He took several deep breaths then told Aragorn everything Jaisia and Legolas had told him

Aragorn's eyes turned stormy with rage. "This will be dealt with immediately," he growled. He strode from the room, yelling for his guards.

**Meanwhile**

Jaisia and Legolas had been ignored completely, except for their daily visit to the garden. One day while they were there Legolas felt eyes upon them. He looked around and saw a Dwarf watching them.

The Dwarf walked over when he realized Legolas had spotted him. "I am Garian. You must be the elf and centaur the King's fussing over," he said. He happened to glance at Legolas' hand and his eyes widened then narrowed. "You bear the mark of an axe brother, who took the oath with you?" he asked.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, but he has passed on," Legolas said.

Garian sat down. "Tell me how he died, I must know," he said.

Legolas hesitated then nodded. It took almost two and a half hours to tell Garian everything, but finally the story was done.

Garian nodded grimly. "It is good Gimli died a warrior's death, by our ancient laws I must offer you aid. I will think on how and what then come here again at the same time when I decide," he said. He got up and left.

"What do you think he will do? Do you think he will help us escape?" Jaisia asked hopefully.

"I do not know, all we can do is wait and see," Legolas said.

That night they were taken before the King again. He studied them arrogantly as he picked up something from the floor-- turning it in his hands casually.

Legolas suddenly realized what it was--the circlet Gimli had made for him! "You have no right!" he hissed.

"On the contrary, I have the right to do whatever I want. This is not yours unless I chose it to be," Sarrin said.

Legolas' eyes were blue flames and his hands were clenched into fists. Jaisia had never seen him this angry though she understood why he was. She laid a hand on Legolas' left shoulder to try and calm him. "Sire, the circlet is precious to my friend, please return it to him," she said.

"No, I rather like this metal, I may have it melted down and recreated into something suitable for me," Sarrin said. He drew a dagger and started probing along the edges of one of the leaf-shaped emeralds.

Jaisia felt Legolas tense and squeezed his shoulder warningly. She was afraid he was going to attack the King. (Calmly, little brother, he is doing it on purpose to upset you) she said.

(It is working, I will kill him if he ruins the only thing I have from Gimli, I swear it) Legolas hissed.

Sarrin studied them. "I have not yet decided what your fate will be, your behavior will probably influence my decision. I would remember that before you react. I expect to be treated with respect," he said. Suddenly Sarrin tossed the circlet to the floor, paying no attention to where it rolled. 

"You deserve none," Legolas said.

Sarrin scowled. "Talk like that will get you lashes, Curb your tongue. You have no power here," he warned. He gestured to the guards. "Lock them up, this time separately, do not give them any trouble or you will suffer for it."

Neither Legolas nor Jaisia resisted as they were led away. After a few minutes Sarrin left the room, leaving the circlet behind--forgotten for now. No one spotted someone enter the chamber and pick up the circlet then hurry away…

Maybe they'll have help sooner then they thought…. This is Thursday's update. I did it late Wednesday night cause I won't be home. R/R Please


	47. Dwarven Loyalties

Well, is everyone ready for Christmas? I am!! Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 47--Dwarven Loyalties

Jaisia was awoken by something clattering in the lock and stood-- watching. The door swung silently open. "What are you doing here?" she asked startled.

"No time for questions now. King Sarrin intends to have you both killed then blame it on Queen Jacinth. You have to get out now," Garian snapped. He handed Jaisia she and Legolas' packs and weapons. "Hurry before this stuff is discovered missing."

Jaisia took the packs and started to follow the Dwarf. Her hooves clattered loudly against the stone floor.

Garian stopped. "Wait here," he said. He went back into the room and came out with a blanket then tore off large pieces and wrapped Jaisia's hooves in them. "That should do it, the racket your hooves were making was going to draw attention. Let us go get the elf."

Jaisia followed the Dwarf to another room and waited while he picked the lock. The noise awoke Legolas as well. He was waiting when the door opened.

"Come on, there is no time to waste, we are all dead if we are caught," Garian said impatiently.

Jaisia handed Legolas his gear and explained what was going on as they followed the Dwarf through the hall.

"Centaur, can you handle stairs?" Garian asked.

"Yes if I go slowly," Jaisia said.

"Good then we can use the escape route I all ready had planned out," Garian said.

"Why are you doing this? Do you not owe loyalty to King Sarrin?" Legolas asked.

Garian stopped and caught Legolas' right hand then turned it over to reveal the Elf's scarred palm. "My first loyalty is to this and an axe brother who is in need of help," he said. He released his hand. "Now follow me and be as silent as you can be."

They moved through the halls silently. They had to duck into side halls several times to avoid patrolling guards, but they managed to remain unseen. Finally they came to a stairway leading down. "This leads into the cellar. It is the best way for you to escape, come on," Garian said, leading the way.

It was dark in the cellar and smelled foul. "Over here," Garian said. He went over to a back wall and pushed a rock. There was a soft click and a part of the wall swung open. "Go through here, you will emerge west of the city. Flee as fast as possible, they will start looking for you the minute they discover you are gone," he said.

"Thank you, but will you be safe?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, axe brother, Sarrin would not dare lay a hand on me or there would be trouble. He needs my people's crafts to outfit his soldiers," Garian said. "Do not leave without this. I took it from the audience chamber after Sarrin left." He handed Legolas the circlet. "This is yours-- given by your sworn brother and he had no right to it."

Legolas took it with a nod of thanks and followed Jaisia into the tunnel. There was a soft click as the secret door was closed tightly behind them.

There were torches lining the tunnel wall. Jaisia took one down and after some difficultly Legolas managed to light it. They headed slowly down the tunnel, hoping for the best.

"Are you going to be all right down here, little brother?" Jaisia asked. She knew how much Legolas hated to be underground.

"I will be better off down here then in that castle. Let us get out of here as fast as possible," Legolas said. He carefully rewrapped the circlet and returned it to his pack then slung it over his shoulder.

Jaisia nodded and increased her pace as much as possible. "We will be out of here very soon," she vowed.

"Luck be with you, axe brother," Garian muttered then left the cellar…..

Free at last!!! Want to see more of Garian? Let me know!! This will be the last update until after Christmas so happy Holidays everyone!!! R/R please!!!!!


	48. Flight

Sigh, sorry this took so long. I got stuck--plot bunnies went on strike and I had to bribe them to come back….

Chapter 48--Flight

It seemed like they were in the tunnel for hours, but finally they reached the other end. "We made it," Jaisia said. She snuffed the torch and tossed it aside as they left the tunnel. Once outside Legolas leaped on Jaisia's back and she took off at a gallop, hopefully no one would think to look for them until morning. It was hours away and it would give them a good head start on any pursuit.

They traveled hard the rest of the night and late into the day. Finally Jaisia got to tired to continue. They took shelter in a grove near a small lake. Jaisia laid down and fell asleep in minutes, even before eating anything.

When Jaisia opened her eyes it was dark. She could see Legolas sitting beside her. "What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"About midnight. Are you all right?" Legolas asked. "You just passed out, I was a bit worried about you. There is supper, just bread and cheese I am afraid. I did not want to risk a fire."

"I am fine, but you must be exhausted after being awake so long. You should have woke me," Jaisia said. "I did not need to sleep this long." She accepted the food and took a large bite. She was starved!

"You were the one doing all the work. We need to try to contact Kai and let him know we are free and safe," Legolas said. "Then we can continue our travels."

"Damn, you are right!" Jaisia said. They clasped hands and concentrated.

(Legolas, Jaisia, what is it? Are you well?) Kai asked.

(Never better, we are free and safe. We are going to continue our journey so tell sugar not to worry) Jaisia said.

(Be careful, my siblings, I will tell Aragorn) Kai warned.

They assured Kai they would be then closed the link. Jaisia patted the ground next to her. "Now it is your turn to get some sleep. It will not hurt to stay here a little longer," she said.

Legolas was about to argue then changed his mind. It had been a long night and half day and he was tired. He settled down. The last thing he remembered before sinking into reverie was Jaisia covering him with a blanket.

Legolas woke at dusk and heard splashing. He sat up and looked around to see Jaisia in the pond. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I needed a bath now that I got the wrappings off my hooves. We will have to remember that idea if we ever need to move quietly. It really works well," Jaisia remarked.

"Aye, it does at that," Legolas agreed. A bath sounded good to him as well. He tossed the blanket back, stripped and joined her in the water. It felt good. "We should leave when it is fully dark," he pointed out.

"Do you think they are following us?" Jaisia asked.

"Aye, I am sure of it," Legolas replied grimly. "Sarrin will not want us to escape."

**Meanwhile**

Sarrin was furious. "Escaped?! How could they have escaped?! The locks could not be picked and the doors were stronger this time. The centaur could not have kicked them down and even if she could someone would have heard her!!!" he yelled.

"Someone released them, my Liege," Tern said.

"If I discover who dared they will be hanged as a traitor! Gather your best men and the best of our trackers! Find them and bring them back! Kill them if you must, but do not let them escape!! Do not fail me, Tern," Sarrin ordered.

Tern bowed. "I will not fail you, my Liege," he vowed and left the audience chamber. Twenty minutes later Tern and his hand picked men left the city, determined to track the Elf and Centaur down.

Sarrin watched them go from the window. "Catch them, they must not be allowed to escape!!" he growled…

So what ya think? Again sorry for the delay--Enjoy!!!! R/R please!!!


	49. Back Into The Fire

Whew, this is turning out to be a long one! And it's finally starting to pick up new fans! This was going to be the last story in the Centaur chronicles, now perhaps it won't be!! Who wants more? Let me know!!

Chapter 49--Back Into The Fire

At dusk they had a brief supper they were ready to continue. Legolas dug in his pack and was both relieved and delighted to find the map. "Whew, without this we would be lost," he remarked.

"Let us go, sweet cheeks," Jaisia said.

"Right, imp," Legolas returned. He swung onto her back and they headed off.

They didn't talk much as they traveled. They knew how important it was to make haste. After awhile Legolas looked back and saw dust just barely in range of his sight. "Here they come," he said.

"How far behind us are they?" Jaisia asked, quickening her pace.

"Several hours, do not push yourself yet. You will need all your strength later," Legolas said.

Jaisia slowed back down. "Should we fight?" she asked.

"There is at least seven, maybe more, we should only fight as a last resort," Legolas said.

"Perhaps we can lose them, they are probably tracking us so that will slow them down," Jaisia said.

"Perhaps," Legolas agreed.

Six hours later their pursuers were still there and Jaisia was starting to tire. "There is a tall hill ahead, we will stop on the other side so you can rest," Legolas said.

Once on the other side Legolas dismounted and Jaisia laid down to rest, breathing heavily. Legolas sat down beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I will be, damn them, they just will not give up. We have no quarrel with them, why are they so determined to catch us?" Jaisia said.

"Because he does not want us to form an alliance with a city he is at war with," Legolas said.

"But we do not even know if there will ever be one!" Jaisia protested.

Legolas shrugged. "He wants to be sure of that," he replied.

Jaisia sighed in frustration. "It makes no sense, I am ready to go on," she said. When Legolas mounted she took off again.

After several more hours they crested another hill and Jaisia slid to a sudden halt, almost making Legolas tumble from her back. "Oh, damn, we are in trouble again," Jaisia groaned. They had run right into a group of armored and well-armed warriors.

Several bows were aimed at them almost immediately. Legolas was careful to keep his hands away from his own bow.

"Legolas," Jaisia whispered. "They are all women."

She was right, all twenty warriors were indeed women, dark haired and dark eyed, and they eyed them coolly. Finally one rode forward and stared boldly, looking Legolas over arrogantly. She didn't seem overly friendly. "Who are you and why do you trespass?" she asked.

Legolas hesitated not sure how much to tell her. There was no way to know who she was and Legolas wondered if it was wise to reveal their real reason.

The woman gestured and bowstrings were pulled back. "Answer swiftly or you will be shot here and now, boy," she warned.

"We are traveling to Tyr Gyleth," Jaisia blurted out before Legolas could stop her. "We did not mean to trespass on your land."

The woman glanced at her then returned her attention to Legolas. "Get down," she said. She dismounted as well. 

Menaced by arrows, Legolas had to obey. He was startled to realize how tall she was, even taller then Aragorn.

Another woman rode up to her. "Tol Aither?" she asked.

"I think that is very possible," the first woman said. "Who are you?"

"Jaisia and this is Legolas," Jaisia said, trying to be polite and defuse the situation somewhat.

"I am Deirdre," the first woman said. "You will come with us." 

"And if we refuse?" Legolas demanded.

Deirdre looked at the archers and smiled.

Legolas got the hint and turned to Jaisia.

A strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him back. "You are riding with me so you will not be able to flee," Deirdre said. She remounted, pulling Legolas up with her. At her command they headed off…

I LOVE strong women warriors in my stories!!! Hope you guys do too!! R/R please!!!


	50. Confrontations

Wow, I'm getting more reviews on this centaur fiction then the other three---Okay, all seems okay now, so here we go…

Chapter 50--Confrontations

They party of she warriors were obviously in a hurry to get where they were going. Jaisia came up beside the leader's horse. (What should we do?) she asked.

(I actually do not think we are in danger. We are not bound and we have our weapons and I have no feeling of danger) Legolas replied.

(Do you think they are allies?) Jaisia asked.

(I am not sure, but we will find out tonight when we set up camp) Legolas said.

(Be careful) Jaisia said.

Finally at dusk they stopped for the night. Legolas slid off Deirdre's horse as soon as she would let him. "What is the hurry? You have somewhere to go?" she asked.

"Indeed, as far from you as I can get," Legolas said.

Deirdre just laughed and got busy tending her horse. After the horses were tended. Supper was cooked and served.

Legolas was starting to feel uneasy by the fact Deirdre stayed close to his side. He stood suddenly and walked over to Jaisia's side and sat down out of her reach.

Deirdre was grinning, undisturbed. "You know you have the nicest arse I have seen in a long time," she remarked.

Legolas felt himself blushing as the other women laughed.

Jaisia somehow couldn't keep from giggling a little as well. (I am sorry, little brother, but I do not see you blush often. Your ear tips are even red) she said.

(Oh, shut up) Legolas growled.

(Be nice or I will tell them what your nickname is) Jaisia teased.

(Do not do that I do not want her to be encouraged) Legolas said, trying to get himself under control.

"Want to share my bedroll? There is room for two if we squeeze real close," Deirdre leered.

Legolas scowled at her and refused to answer. He turned his attention to his meal though he wasn't really hungry anymore.

Jaisia was giggling even harder now, even though she knew she shouldn't. She had never seen Legolas so flustered before.

Legolas was relieved when Deirdre said nothing more for the rest of the meal.

Three hours after supper everyone began to spread out their bedrolls except the three that had first watch. Deirdre caught Legolas' eye and patted her bedroll invitingly. "Plenty of room as I said, love," she repeated.

Legolas turned his back then went over to Jaisia and settled down next to her, ignoring her chuckle. He was tense with annoyance and didn't think he would get much sleep tonight.

Jaisia noticed right away. (Relax, little brother, she is just picking on you. Ignore her) she said comfortingly. (Go to sleep, here, I will sing you the lullaby my mother used to sing to Kai and I when we were foals) she said and began to sing.

Soothed by the song that only he could hear, Legolas drifted into reverie. He woke the next morning, feeling much better. Jaisia went over to get their share of breakfast.

Deirdre came over to Legolas while she was gone. She sat down beside him. "So why are you and the centaur going to Tyr Gyleth?" she asked.

"That is no one's concern, but ours," Legolas said. "Where are you taking us?"

"That is no one's concern, but ours," Deirdre teased. "We will be riding together again today and we will discuss it further then." She left just as Jaisia returned.

Jaisia handed Legolas his plate before settling down beside him and digging in.

Legolas started on his as well, trying to ignore the fact that Deirdre was staring at him with an amused expression on her face.

Much to soon for Legolas they were ready to go. 

"Come on, love, do not make me come over there and get you!" Deirdre called when Legolas didn't come over to her.

Legolas did so, but mounted himself, ignoring her offer of help.

"Proud little thing are you not?" Deirdre remarked. She mounted behind him and the group rode off at a gallop….

Hehe, this is fun, letting someone flirt with Legolas!!!! R/R please!!!


	51. A Small Victory

Gulp--I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated this, sorry; I was sick all weekend and couldn't write-- Thanks to my reviewers old and new for being patient and encouraging me!!

Chapter 51--A Small Victory

After the group had been riding about an hour it began to rain. "Damn, nasty weather," Deirdre grumbled. "We may have to stop and wait for it to blow over." She pulled her cloak tighter around her.

Legolas didn't mind the rain at all. He closed his eyes, tilting his face to the sky. He was rudely brought from his thoughts when a hand landed on his upper thigh. His eyes popped open and he glared at Deirdre over his shoulder.

Deirdre grinned wickedly. "Sorry, my hand slipped," she apologized insincerely.

__

Very well, you asked for it, Legolas thought. He called something to the horse in Elvish and it reared up. Legolas was prepared for it and held on. Deirdre was not. She slid backwards off the horse and landed in a large mud puddle with an impressive splash. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Make sure your hand does not *slip* again or face the consequences," Legolas said coolly from the horse's back. 

Deirdre scowled up at him then suddenly she smiled. She stood up and remounted then they continued. She leaned forward. "You won this round, but I will win the next one," she whispered in his ear.

Legolas pulled away. "Do you mind?" he snapped.

"Only when I have too," Deirdre smirked, but she pulled back a little.

Finally it was to dark to continue and they stopped to set up camp. The bright side was that the rain had stopped. Deirdre handed Legolas a pot. "We need water for the cook, fetch it," she said. "Please."

Legolas shrugged and walked off towards the sound of running water. He found the river and filled the pot. He turned and Deirdre was standing not three feet away from him. He couldn't understand how she had gotten so close without him hearing her.

"Want to go skinny dipping?" Deirdre asked.

"Not with you, why did you follow me here?" Legolas demanded.

Deirdre closed the distance between them and caught Legolas by the shoulders. "So I could do what I have been wanting to do since I first saw you," she said and kissed him.

Legolas was so startled that he never thought to struggle then she let him go. He staggered back from her and saw she was grinning. That angered him. "How dare you!" he hissed. He didn't even think of his next action. He hurled the whole pot of water on her and dropped the pot to the ground. "Fetch your own water," he snapped and stalked off.

Deirdre watched him go with a pleased smile. She liked the sparks that formed in his eyes when he was angry. _I look forward to getting to know you, proud one. There is something different about you and I plan to find out what, _she thought. 

Jaisia looked up with a smile of greeting then it faded and she frowned. "Are you well, little brother? Your face is beet red," she said.

Deirdre returned to camp just then and winked suggestively in Legolas' direction before joining the other women at the fire.

Jaisia looked at her then looked at Legolas and grinned. "Little brother--what were you two up to?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing!! Nothing at all, Jaisia," Legolas said, a little to loudly. He quickly lowered his voice. "She is arrogant and pushy. I dislike her intensely."

__

Yet she flusters you like no one has ever managed to do. I will have to keep an eye on you, but I will not interfere unless she goes to far. A little harmless flirting will not hurt you. It might even be good for you, Jaisia thought. She smiled inwardly--she thought Legolas had finally met his match….

Heh, heh…this is getting to be more fun each chapter---R/R everyone!!!


	52. Revelations And Journey's End

Welcome to the new readers of this series, glad to have you aboard!!

Chapter 52--Revelations And Journey's End

Late the next day Legolas spotted riders coming towards them. and they were wearing Sarrin's colors. (It is Sarrin's men and they are right behind us. Tern leads them) he said.

(Do not worry, sweet cheeks. I am sure your new lady will protect you) Jaisia teased.

(She is NOT my lady) Legolas retorted. (I do not even like her)

The men got close enough where they were spotted and the group halted to wait for them to approach. When they got close enough Tern detached himself from the group and rode over. 

"What do you want, dog of Sarrin?" Deirdre demanded.

"Those two are criminals that escaped custody. We were sent to bring them back," Tern said. "I demand you turn them over."

"You are not in the position to demand anything, these two are in my custody now and will be taken to Queen Jacinth. That is my duty as her captain of the guard, but if you wish you are welcome to fight for them," Deirdre challenged.

Tern didn't want to back down, but they were outnumbered and Jacinth's she warriors were well known as deadly fighters. "You will hear from King Sarrin about this insult. He will not be pleased," he said.

"Sarrin's displeasure or pleasure means nothing to me, go back and tell him. I do not care," Deirdre said.

Tern glared then rode back to his men then they galloped off towards Naviria.

"Captain of the guard?" Legolas demanded coldly.

"That is right. I suppose we can continue now," Deirdre said.

Legolas slid from her horse before she could protest and mounted Jaisia. He met her sharp scowl defiantly, daring her to protest.

Deirdre mock-sighed. "Very well and I thought we had something special between us," she said. "Ride, my soldiers, we are almost home!" Laughing, the band spurred their mounts into a gallop.

Four days later they finally stopped on a hill overlooking Tyr Gyleth. "There it is, the fairest city in the land," Deirdre said proudly.

The city wasn't large, but it had a wall and was surrounded by farmland. They rode to the gates where another soldier, also a woman saluted Deirdre and opened the gate for them. They rode to the barracks and suddenly Jaisia and Legolas found themselves surrounded.

"Now, you will tell me why you are here or enjoy a stay in prison until you speak," Deirdre said.

"Jaisia and I were sent by King Elessar of Minas Tirith in response to a message that was brought to him. We are his representatives," Legolas said.

Deirdre knew her Queen had sent a messenger to Minas Tirith. "Well then welcome to our city and my most humble apologies," she said and bowed.

Legolas returned it politely though he was still seething over how they had been treated.

"I will escort you to the palace immediately where you will be housed and allowed to refresh yourselves before meeting Queen Jacinth, follow me, please," Deirdre said.

Legolas and Jaisia exchanged relieved looks and followed Deirdre. It looked like everything would go smoothly now.

Deirdre took them to the palace and led them inside where they were met by a group of servants who bowed to Deirdre respectfully. "How may we serve you, lady?" one asked.

"Show our guests to the finest guest quarters in the palace and tend to their every need. They are diplomats from Minas Tirith in Gondor," Deirdre said.

The servants bowed and escorted Jaisia and Legolas away. Once they were gone Deirdre walked to the audience chamber and went inside. 

Jacinth sat on her throne and smiled in greeting. "Is all well?" she asked.

"The diplomats from Minas Tirith are here," Deirdre said.

"That is welcome news, I feared they would not come," Jacinth said.

"I fear they had a run in with Sarrin," Deirdre said.

"Damn, are they well?" Jacinth asked.

"Yes, but I have a request to make about one of the diplomats," Deirdre said.

"Which is?" Jacinth asked.

"The right of Tol Aither," Deirdre said.

Jacinth gave her a thoughtful look. "As you wish, my sister," she said.

Tol Aither? Not telling what it is!! So There!! R/R please……


	53. Resting In Luxury

Thanks for the reviews--looks like this is finally catching attention!!!

Chapter 53--Resting In Luxury

They were led to adjoining rooms that were huge with private bath chambers. Rugs of pure white fur covered the stone floors and the beds were huge with silk sheets and piled with exotic fur blankets. Each room had a private bathing chamber with a sunken bathtub that even Jaisia could use easily.

"If you require anything just ring the bell, my lord, my lady," the servant said with a bow then left.

Legolas went straight to the bathing chamber. He found the tub was all ready full and thick towels soaps and shampoos had all ready been brought. He stripped of his grimy travel clothes and sank into the deliciously warm water with a sigh. He could get used to this sort of pampering. He would have liked to linger, but the Queen could summon them at any time. He washed his hair and scrubbed himself down. He dried off and pulled on a thick, soft robe that had been left for him. Feeling better, he went back into the other chamber.

Jaisia burst through the adjoining door an instant later. "Is this not wonderful? I love it!!" she exclaimed.

Legolas smiled tolerantly. Jaisia still forgot to knock sometimes, especially when she was excited. He sat down at the dresser and began to brush out his hair. "It is adequate I suppose," he said.

Jaisia came up behind him and plucked the brush out of Legolas' hand. "Let me, I like brushing your hair," she said, going to work. "Then you can help me with mine."

"Very well," Legolas agreed, relaxing.

Jaisia was very gentle as she brushed out all the tangles. Finished, she set the brush down. "There, you can braid it now," she said. "I will go get my grooming supplies." She left the room.

Legolas neatly braided his hair behind his ears and studied his reflection. One more thing was needed to be ready. He went to his pack and pulled out the circlet then put it on.

Jaisia reentered and stared. "You look wonderful, little brother. Do you think you can make me look that good?" she asked.

"It will not be an easy task, but I will try," Legolas said.

Jaisia slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Brat," she teased.

Legolas laughed and went to work. He began putting some braids in her hair. "Do you want braids in your tail too?" he asked.

"Yes, with ribbons and bells, maybe some of the hair jewelry Arwen gave me, please?" Jaisia said.

"You like getting all dressed up, you know that you forgot to put a shirt on when we entered the city," Legolas remarked.

"Ooops, well, that is Deirdre's fault for distracting me. She certainly had you distracted," Jaisia added teasingly.

"She is arrogant and annoying," Legolas grumbled. "I will be quite happy to never see her face again." He finished the braids and stepped back. "Done."

Jaisia giggled. "Sugar once told me there is a fine line between love and hate," she said. She studied Legolas. "You know I do not think anyone noticed that you are an Elf. This could be rather amusing," she said.

"Perhaps for you," Legolas grumbled, but he couldn't help smiling a little at the thought. 

Jaisia giggled again then put on a pale yellow shirt. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Lovely as always," Legolas said.

"Why, thank you, my prince," Jaisia said and curtsied gracefully. She was very proud of herself for finding a way to curtsy properly.

Legolas bowed in return then they both laughed. 

A knock sounded on the door and Legolas opened it to reveal a servant.

The servant started to speak then his eyes widened and he stared at Legolas, mouth-hanging open.

"Do you want something?' Legolas prodded gently, rather amused. He could hear Jaisia giggling behind him.

The servant seemed to give himself a mental shake. "The Queen wishes to meet with you and welcome you to our fair city," he managed.

"Very well, lead the way," Legolas said.

They followed the servant from the room, hoping that all would go smoothly from here….

The End

Bad place to end. I know, but this was getting to long--there will be a sequel called Hope Of Alliance--tentatively…R/R please!!! I'll take suggestions if anyone can think of a better title!!! Thanks to all my reviewers new and old!

Stars Light Your Path, She-Cat


End file.
